Fire Emblem Awakening: Retold
by Bookreader777
Summary: ChromXAvatar This is the story of Fire Emblem in the first person point of views of Chrom and the Avatar, Isannah. This will follow the actual story pretty well, but I also add in my own dialogue. Better than it sounds, I suck at summaries
1. Prologue: Invisible Ties

Prologue : Invisible Ties

"Up there!" The dark blue haired man says, pointing at a lanky, evil looking man.

"You fool! DIE!" The man shouts and shoots magic at us.

The blue haired man and I dodge the magic and take cover behind a pillar. The man turns and faces me, his eyes bright from adrenaline, determination…and something else.

"This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Isannah, and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this bastard and be done with it!" He says and I nod, determination swelling even larger inside me.

We run out, heading straight for our opponent. He shoots magic at us and we dodge the attacks together. My ally's sword takes some of them and I am able to control only a few to move them to the side.

"Hahaha! Why do you resist?" The evil man laughed as a bit of his magic attacks hit my partner's shoulder slightly, causing him to falter just a bit.

"Chrom! Are you ok?" I shout and Chrom nods with a grimace then pushes forward.

We are upon our rival and I murmur wind magic under my breath but the sorcerer deflects it back at me and I fly to the side. I hit and slide across the ground with a groan. Chrom rushed over and helps me to my feet.

"Gyahaha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" The enemy cackles.

Chrom and I surge forward again. This time, the villain goes for Chrom. What he didn't expect was for me to deflect his blow with my own magic. Chrom lunges forward and buries his sword in the evil man's chest. Falchion comes out his back and stops when the enemy's chest hits its hilt. Blood sprouted from the wound and blood poured from the man's mouth. Chrom jerked his sword out and the man slumped to the ground. He turns to me, his dark blue eyes glowing with triumph.

"Isannah, we did it." He says softly, walking forward and brushing the lose strands of hair from my face. I tilt my head up to his as he tilts it down…when I see a blast of light.

"This isn't over. Damn you BOTH!" The evil man shouted with his dying breath.

I move Chrom out of the way and it hits me, knocking me off my feet and to the ground. Reddish electricity cackled around me and vanished, though pain pounded through my body dully. I groan softly then see Chrom run up. He kneels beside me and pulls me up into his arms.

"Are you alright? That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now." Chrom said gently, helping me to my feet. My vision then starting to turn red and the red electricity began crackling around me.

"At long last…what's wrong? Hey, hang on…" Chrom said, wary but then a dagger of electric magic appeared in my hand and I sink it into Chrom's chest.

Chrom staggers backwards, surprise alight in his wide dark blue eyes. Blood trickles out the corner of his mouth. His hands go around the magic dagger in his stomach. The red fades away from my vision and the electric tendrils vanish. Horror fills me as I look at Chrom.

"This is not your…your fault…Promise me…you'll escape from this place…Please, go…" Chrom says hoarsely before collapsing to the ground, dead.


	2. Chapter 1: The Verge of History

Chapter 1: The Verge of History

Isannah

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING." A feminine voice said in exasperation.

"What do you suppose we do?" A gruff voice said with a sigh.

"I-I dunno…."

The sounds of these voices were what welcomed me from my unconscious state. I groan softly and flutter open my eyes. A handsome man with longish blue hair and a deep set of blue eyes and a young girl with golden brown hair that were set in high pigtails with gray-green eyes hovered above me.

"I see you're awake now." The low voice of the blue haired man came and he offered a small friendly smile my way.

"Hey there!" The girl said with a wide smile.

I opened my mouth to speak but the words caught in my throat. What was I to say to these people? Seeing I wasn't going to respond, the blue haired man held his hand out to me.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand." He said.

I take his hand and he pulls me to my feet. A strange mark was on the back of my left hand but I paid no attention to it and neither did the man. I flicker my eyes up to him. The sun shone down and illuminated his ocean blue eyes and made his dark blue hair gleam. There was a design on his right shoulder and I caught my breath. He really was handsome.

"Are you all right?" He asked, looking at me with genuine concern.

"Y-Yes…thank you, Chrom." I reply and my eyes widen slightly. His name had just…come to me. I had just met him! I had never heard his name before now and yet it just came out of my mouth.

"Ah, then you know who I am?" Chrom said, his eyes lowering only slightly and a frown pulling at his tan lips.

"No, actually, I…It's strange…you name, it just…came to me…" I say sheepishly, biting my lip. There was no way he would believe that, even though it was the truth.

"…Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what is your name? What brings you here?" Chrom asks with, to my surprise, curiosity in his voice instead of suspicion.

"My name is…it's…hmmm…" I say, feeling like there was a block in my mind. I couldn't remember my own name. I look at him apologetically.

"…You don't know your own name?" Chrom asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I'm not sure if…I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?" I ask, my cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" The girl finally chimed in, stepping up beside Chrom, her eyes shimmering.

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember Milord's name, but not your own?" An accusing voice rang out.

I suck in a breath, panic filling my chest. A man with brown hair and unfriendly brown eyes glared at me from the top of his bay horse. "B-But it's the truth!" I protest to him, my eyes wide. His eyes narrow at my exclamation and snap to Chrom.

"…What if it IS truth, Frederick? We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" Chrom said, looking at the unfriendly rider.

"Just the same, Milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock." Frederick said, causing a flash of annoyance to burst through me. A wolf? What harm could I cause? I didn't even know my own name!

"Right then. We'll take her back to town and sort this out there." Chrom said with a nod and began to turn away.

"Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?" I ask, causing Chrom to face me once again and Frederick to scowl.

"Peace, friend. I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." Chrom said in a firm voice.

He turned away from me and began walking ahead. His white cape billowed behind him in an elegant motion. The golden haired girl walked by Frederick, chatting about who knows what. Frederick urged his horse to walk behind me. I follow behind Chrom, my mind wandering. What was I doing here? Where was I? Who really were these people? Most importantly, who was I? We must have been walking for about 30 minutes or so when I began to wonder what Chrom had in store for me. I jog and walk beside Chrom, causing Frederick to grunt angrily and speed his horse to a trot to catch up. Lissa let out a small noise of surprise. Chrom looked over at me, calmness in his gaze.

"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" I ask him and his eyes shine with amusement.

"Ha! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse." Chrom chuckled deeply.

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" I say, trying to think back to where Ylisse actually IS and furrowing my brow.

"You've never heard of the Halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actress! She plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…" Frederick was leering with a smirk, causing my cheeks to flush red angrily and a glare starting to enter my eyes. However, Chrom cut him off and also cut off my anger as I look at him in surprise.

"Frederick, please," Chrom said, looking at the knight with a brotherly affection shimmering in his eyes, "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called The Exalt." Chrom went on, looking over at me. "I suppose proper introductions are in order. My name is Chrom, but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa," He said, gesturing to the girl with the golden hair and gray-green eyes. A mocking light teased in his voice.

"I am NOT delicate! Humph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes," Lissa huffed. Chrom chuckled, earning a glare from Lissa and a small smile from me. "But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? In full armor?" I ask, confused, looking at Lissa, Frederick and, finally, Chrom, who put a hand behind his head and smiled at me. Did I catch a hint of red in his cheeks.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." Chrom said, gesturing to Frederick, who met my gaze as I looked over.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise." Frederick said and I nod to him with respect.

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself." I say to him respectfully then something abruptly popped into my head. "My name is Isannah…I just remembered that." I say then look down. "How odd…I suppose that is one mystery solved." I say, glancing up once again.

"Isannah? Is that foreign? Ah, well, we can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-" Chrom was saying to me, chatting easily when Lissa interrupted.

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa shrieked, causing my eyes to snap forward as well.

The town below the hill was in chaos. Houses were on fire and villagers were scattering, cowering or lying dead in pools of their own blood. Bandits were swarming and terrorizing the poor town. I felt anger rising inside me at seeing the destruction.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those bastard Brigands, no doubt! Frederick, Lissa, quickly!" Chrom said with authority, starting to run towards the town.

"What about her?" Frederick calls, cantering his horse in front of Chrom to stop him in his tracks. Chrom looks back at me, his eyes training on mine.

"Unless she is on fire, it can wait!" He snapped at Frederick, tearing his eyes from me and making me flinch.

"Aptly put, Milord." Frederick said with a small proud quirk of his lips.

"Let's go already!" Lissa said impatiently.

"But what about…ugh…" I was saying but the three Shepherds were already sprinting down the hill towards the town.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was racing down the hill after them towards the town. My mind raced as I ran after them. What was I doing? This was their fight. Plus, Chrom and Frederick will probably not be pleased for me to join. Especially Frederick. My blood seemed to hum for the battle though. The need to protect the villagers won over any doubts. I began to get into hearing range of Lissa, Chrom and Frederick.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa said, watching the leader of the Brigand harass a female villager.

"Don't worry. After today, these Bandits won't bother anyone ever again." Chrom said grimly, his face set with determination and anger. They are about to lunge into battle when I finally catch up.

"Wait!" I call, skidding to a stop in front of them. The three of them whirl around and face me. Frederick's eyes narrow.

"Isannah! You followed us! Why?" Chrom practically growled but his eyes were wide in curiosity and surprise.

"I-I'm not too certain myself. But I'm armed and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me," I say, my face calm and my eyes hard with determination.

"Of course-strength in numbers. Just stay close!" Chrom ordered, causing relief to flood through me. I walk up and stand behind Chrom and next to Lissa.

"Remember, Isannah, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It is kill or be killed." Frederick said gravely and I nod seriously then follow them into battle.

"Stick by me, Isannah." Chrom said and I move in next to him as the three of us carefully snuck through the village towards the chief, unseen. His eyes flicker down to me. "So, Isannah, I see you wear a sword. Is it…wait, is that a tome? You know magic?" Chrom said, looking over at me.

"I…believe so. I suppose I should check." I reply, opening my tomb and seeing a fire spell marked and ready for use.

"You believe so? Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…" Chrom said uncertainly, starting to move away from me. I grab his wrist gently, causing Chrom's eyes to snap to mine.

"No, I can control it, I'm sure." I say with certainty.

"If you say so, Isannah." Chrom said then walked next to me once more. "Good, we haven't been noticed. Lissa, stay back. Frederick, come into battle with me and Isannah. Here we go." Chrom said then gestured for us and charged into battle.

I follow, my eyes narrowed as my mind focused on the fight. The lead bandit's men snap their attention towards us and I open my book and grit my teeth. *Now, how did this work again? Ah, yes…* I thought to myself then I murmur the fire magic under my breath. Fire swirls around me and twines into the pattern of a fire rune in front of me. I hit it with my palm, aiming for a bandit. A medium sized fireball shoots at the bandit in blinding speed. It hits the villain straight in the chest and he screams as fire engulfs him.

Chrom glances at me, his eyes shining is surprise and….respect. He and Frederick ran/galloped forward and took out the other two. Chrom swung and used his sword with a grace and elegance that was absolutely hypnotic to watch. The skull wearing, red and fur clad bandit stood no chance against the Shepherd. Frederick moved towards the other bandit at an alarmingly fast gallop. He skewered the bandit in the heart with his lance, killing it instantly. Their blood painted the ground, and it was just the beginning of the battle. No one in our team was harmed yet. So far so good.

The kills caught the attention of the leader and his evil gaze rest on his. He grits his teeth in annoyance then points at us. "All right boys, y'all know the routine! Don't let no one stand in the way! You take someone down, you make sure they STAY down!" He yelled and about a dozen bandits swarmed forward. Chrom immediately came to my side. "You still with us, Isannah?" He asked, moving back as the bandits were rushing forward.

"It's strange. Here on the battlefield, I can…well I can _see_ things." I say to him and he looks at me in alarm.

"See things? Like what?" He asks, seeming unconcerned with the charging villains.

"The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle…I must have studied this somewhere." I say thoughtfully.

"So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?" Chrom says, getting his sword ready for battle.

"Yes, it would seem so…" I murmur before the bandits attacked in another wave. "Chrom! Avoid the bandits wielding lances!" I shout to him as a few bandits on horseback that were wielding lances came galloping up.

I stayed by Chrom and attacked bandits with my fire magic that were sneaking up on him. Frederick galloped everywhere. He would gallop back by Lissa to kill any stray bandits then gallop back over and kill some bandits as he passed them. Frederick handled his lance expertly. It was admirable.

I cry out as a bandit successfully got by Chrom and slashed at me with its sword. I had dodged the attack but his sword landed a blow to my arm, opening a long and deep cut. I unsheathe my sword and parry the bandit's next attack. Calculating quickly, I see that the armor had a weak spot under the arm or under the chest plate. I parry his other two fierce attacks then lunge forward and stab him perfectly under the chest plate. Blood bubbled up in his mouth and it poured over his lips like a crimson fountain. He slumped to the ground. It had been the last bandit of the dozen that had surged forward.

"Are you all right, Isannah? Don't rush into danger." Chrom said, inspecting my arm. A few cuts lined his arm and a shallow cut went across his right cheek but he didn't seem to notice let alone care.

"I'm fine, Chrom. Don't worry." I say to him but wince at the pain.

"You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend. Having an ally by my side gives me courage." He says, meeting my eyes with his deep blue ones. I felt blood starting to rise to my cheeks so I look down.

"Thank you. It gives me courage as well." I say softly. Chrom offered a friendly smile.

"Let's move on! We need to get to the leader." Chrom ordered then, pulling back from me.

Lissa walks up and she uses her healing staff to heal Chrom's cuts and my large gash. The leader started walking towards us. He possessed two twin axes in his large hands. Horns curved upwards and high from his skull, showing his authority and rank. Lissa steps back and Frederick steers his horse in front of her protectively.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to Garrick for the slaughter!" His gruff voice sneered.

"I'll take care of him, Milord!" Frederick said and started forward but Chrom held up his hand.

"No. Let me be the one to end his life." He said and I stay back as Chrom walked forward.

Garrick laughed then lunged forward with surprising speed for one his size. His axes were easily dodged and parried by Chrom, who whirled behind him and arced his sword to cut his side. Garrick quickly sidestepped his attack then swung his axe once more. With a grunt, Chrom parried it but his feet slid on the dusty ground, showing the power of the leader's blows. I fidgeted, wanting to say a spell to end this fight and put Chrom out of harm's way. I did not listen to my instincts though. It probably would not have been the best move. Garrick then makes a mistake. He swung his axe down hard and Chrom slips past it and his axe get stuck in the ground. Taking the advantage, Chrom thrusts his blade into Garrick's back. The Lead Bandit slumped to the ground, dead. Blood already was pooling into the dusty earth.

Chrom stood there for a second, breathing heavily before sheathing his sword and walking back to us. Villagers peek out then cheer happily. Some cry for joy and hug each other. I couldn't help but smile as I watched the people's overjoyed reactions.

"Well that's the end of that." I say happily.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by," Lissa said then rushed up to me, her eyes sparkling. "But holy cow, Isannah! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" She exclaim, causing me to flush and take a step back.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Chrom said, coming up beside me.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Frederick said suspiciously, dismounting his horse and standing in front of me, by Lissa.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know." I say to him honestly and seriously.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." Chrom says gently, his shoulder brushing mine as he meets my gaze.

"And your mind, Milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Frederick growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Isannah's talents. We've Brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story, as odd as it might be." Chrom says to Frederick calmly and with that same authority I had seen him possess before.

"Th-Thank you, Chrom." I say, looking at him with surprised and thankful eyes.

"So how about it? Will you join us, Isannah?" Chrom asked, genuinely smiling in return.

"I would be honored." I reply, my chest swelling with happiness and pride. We began walking towards the village's City Hall. Frederick walks on the other side of Chrom and Lissa was beside me.

"Did you notice, Milord? The Brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick said.

"Plegian? What's that?" I ask curiously. Chrom and Frederick's eyes sweep over to me.

"Plegia is Ylisee's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Chrom explained to me.

"And it is the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent and totally helpless…" Lissa cut in with anger lacing in her words.

"They do have us, Milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment." Frederick says to her wisely.

"I know, I know…I'll get used to all this." Lissa sighed.

"Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are a simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" The head of the village said after he had rushed up and bowed.

"A generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand…but I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Frederick said politely and formally.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply…wait what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Lissa had been saying at the same time as Frederick.

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off of the land, make our beds of twigs and the like…I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this?'" Frederick said in amusement.

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." Lissa growled with a sigh.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." I chuckle.

"Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa huffs.

"Frederick only smiles when he is about to bring down the axe." Chrom joined in, a faint smile on his lips.

"Duly noted." I nod, hiding my own smile.

"You do realize I AM still present!" Frederick scowls, clearing his throat. Chrom looks at him and smiles at him widely.

"Oh, we realize." The blue haired warrior said and I laugh softly.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?" Frederick says with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright, alright," Chrom says chuckling, "Ready to go Isannah? The capitol isn't far." He said looking over at me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I reply and we head away from the town and on the path to the Capitol.


	3. Chapter 2: Unwanted Change

Chapter 2: Unwelcome Change

Chrom

"Is trusting this Isannah the right thing to do, Milord?" Frederick said to me quietly.

I hesitate and glance behind me. Lissa was jumping around and chatting enthusiastically with the curious new girl. Isannah listened intently with a smile on her light pink lips and a sparkle in her stunning, bright green eyes. Her long raven black hair fell in delicate waves and ringlets that shaped her face. She really was beautiful, though I didn't dwell much on her looks. It had always bothered me how men only liked girls based only off their looks. If I were to pick my wife, I didn't want her to be a complete, well, lady. I was looking for a woman with a great personality and a strong spirit. A girl who wasn't afraid of a fight and wasn't all about having tea and being proper all the time, though I still did want her to be pretty, it wasn't the deciding factor.

"Milord?" Frederick said impatiently and I blink and pull out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Frederick. Yes, I do believe trusting her is the correct thing. She risked her own safety to save Ylissean lives. Plus, the Shepherds need a tactician. What she said about being able to see the flow of battle…I completely believed her. I could see it in her eyes. She knows what she is talking about. We need her, Frederick." I respond and he growled.

"Humph. I will keep an eye on her regardless." He said and I chuckle. "What?" He said, his eyes wide.

"Nothing." I shrug with a teasing grin.

"Milord-"

"Frederick, please. Everything is fine." I say, waving off his words.

The four of us continue to walk on the trail back to Ylisstol. I listened to the chatter of the girls with a small smile. I was sure that Isannah was being driven crazy by Lissa's continuous talking. I suddenly stop and hold up my hand.

"Chrom, what is it?" Isannah says, walking up beside me. Her green eyes shone with concern and worry.

"There is something coming our way. Stay back." I say firmly, standing in front of her and placing my hand on the hilt of my sword.

"I'm not weak. I can fight, just like you." Isannah said in a growl, stepping around me once again. The tone of her voice made me look at her in surprise. Her face was set with determination and she had drawn her own sword as well.

I was about to protest when a growl erupted. A big, black bear lumbered our, snarling and baring its fangs. Lissa squeaked in fright and Frederick pushed her behind him protectively. I unsheathe Falchion and point it at the bear. It roared then lumbered forward. I rush up with Isannah and Frederick by my side. I slash at the bear and it backed up but the tip slashed across the beast's face. It roared again and rose on two feet. The black bear was about to slash at me with its gigantic paws when a body pushed in front of me and a sword went through the bear's paw. It screeched in pain and jerked back taking the sword with it. I glare at Isannah and was about to scold her for her risky actions when Frederic launched forward with his lance and buried it in the bear's stomach. Isannah smile, intelligence shimmering in her eyes. Then it hit me. She _planned_ for Frederick to give the killing blow. She manipulated that situation and we won.

"Still going to scold me now?" She said with a smile that lit up her whole face.

"How did you know what would happen?" I ask her and she looked down, biting her lip. I couldn't help but notice how cute it made her look.

"I-I…it just came to me. I knew what would happen." She said softly and I tilt her head up by gently putting my fingers under her chin. Her green eyes meet my blue ones.

"Don't feel bad about it. It was brilliant." I say with a friendly smile and her eyes widen slightly and she smiles back.

"Thank you, Chrom." She says softly.

"Milord. This bear would be good to eat once it becomes too dark to walk. I shall skin it and take off some meat chunks. Will you help me with the task? It will take a long time alone." Frederick says.

"No problem, Frederick." I say. I give Isannah one more glance then kneel beside Frederick and unsheathe a dagger.

I help Frederick skin the bear. It was a messy job but necessary. I notice that Isannah had gotten Lissa to turn her back so she didn't have to watch the bloody act. I cut off chunks of the bear's hide and stomach. Frederick cut off chucks as well. It took a few minutes to get a good number of chunks before Frederick pulled off his sack and put the meat in it.

"Thank you, Milord. We best be on our way." Frederick said, standing up.

"Frederick, our hands are still bloody." I reply and he sighs. Frederick looks around and sees moss. He pulls it up and wipes his hands on it. Some of the blood came off his hands. I bend down and do the same thing that he did. It got most of the blood off, but not all of it.

"Alright girls, let's continue!" Frederick called.

Isannah and Lissa walk up. Lissa makes a face at the bear and moves her face away from the carcass. We continue on our journey. The sun was starting to sink in the sky and Lissa had been complaining about how it was getting too dark. Frederick and I had ignored her until she runs up and stops in front of us. Lissa props her hands on her hips and scowls at us.

"I told you, It's getting dark already! Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when-Ahj! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" Lissa said, flapping her arms around like a mad woman, making me and Frederick chuckle.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" I ask good-heartedly, amusement sparking in my words.

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeeuck! I think I swallowed it. I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" Lissa huffs.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should probably start thinking about food. I don't know about all of you, but I'm starving." Isannah says with a small smile.

"Yes, I should think a little gathering and cooking is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" Frederick says, chiming in happily. I hide back a smile at the exchange. Perhaps he was warming up to Isannah.

"I think Lissa should go set up the campsite with you, Frederick. It will be a good learning experience. Plus, she doesn't want to help me gather fire wood." I say, aiming a mocking wink at Lissa, who's face turns red angrily.

"CHROM! Ugh, fine. Let's go, Frederick." She grumbles and storms off into the woods.

"Lissa. We are setting camp right here." Frederick calls, chuckling.

I watch my sister sigh then walk back. Frederick walks up to her and explains what to do to clear a campsite. I watch them until I feel something brush my shoulder. I look over and meet Isannah's green eyes.

"Are you ready to gather firewood?" She asks and I nod then walk with her into the forest.

We were silent as we picked up the sticks. It wasn't an awkward or bad silence. It was actually kind of nice. Our arms were full of dry wood and she catches my eye and smiles. I smile back. It was nice around Isannah. I felt comfortable around her and I could tell that we could become quick friends. There seemed to be some kind of connection I felt towards her. I wasn't sure why but it was a good connection.

"I'm guessing Lissa doesn't get out much?" Isannah said, looking at me and I chuckle.

"You would be correct. This is one of her first missions as a Shepherd. She isn't used to life out in the wilderness much." I explain to her.

"If she isn't used to it, then why bring her out here to fight?" She asks with a curious frown. I look down, frowning as well.

"We did not come here to fight. Frederick and I were showing Lissa the land so she would know where to go when assigned on missions and also checking Ylisse's borders. We weren't expecting there to be any raids. I thought seeing you would have been the only significant thing to happen when I saw you." I say to her.

"I see. She is doing well." Isannah says to me with a nod.

"She is doing better than I expected." I say, beaming, and my chest swells with pride and affection for my younger sister.

"Were you able to show her all of the land before you stumbled upon me?" Isannah asks, curiosity bright in her eyes.

"Most but not all of it. It should get her through the missions she will be assigned, so it isn't a huge deal." I reply, though I felt worry start crawling through me. Isannah nudges me gently and locks her eyes with mine.

"She'll do fine Chrom. Don't worry." She says softly with a warm smile before tearing her eyes away. I remain looking at her for a few seconds before looking down as well, confused by the way my heart pounded after the exchange. I choose to ignore it for now.

The clearing comes into view. Stones were settled in a circle for the fire and four logs were set around it to sit on. Frederick's horse was tied to a nearby tree, shifting from foot to foot and swishing his tail. Lissa was complaining about something and Frederick was looking at her, his eyes glazed over showing that he wasn't listening to a word that was being said.

"Looks good." I say approvingly, walking over to the logs they were sitting at. Isannah and I set out firewood by the circle of stones. Frederick's head snaps up and Lissa cuts off, her face red and her eyes narrowed.

"It better! Frederick made me use a sword to cut up the logs. My dress is all dirty and I'm covered in sweat." She says, sticking out her tongue. Frederick rolls his eyes and I stifle a chuckle while Isannah freely smiled.

"Aw Lissa, surely it wasn't that bad." I say in amusement.

"It wasn't, Milord. I can promise you that." Frederick said and Lissa muttered under her breath.

While the three of us bickered, I notice Isannah starting to set up the wood for the fire. I felt a small twinge of guilt. Lissa, Frederick and I were close and it felt so natural to slip into just talking with them. Isannah wasn't that used to us yet. To my surprise, I heard the faint sound of humming. Isannah was humming. I glance at her from the corner of my eyes. She had a small smile on her face as she set up the sticks. Her black hair was pulled to one side and hung down in delicate waves. Her long eyelashes hid her green eyes as she peered down, focused on her task in content. She didn't look uncomfortable at all. As if she felt my eyes, she slowly glanced up but I flicker my eyes away before her gaze met mine.

I nod as Frederick talked, acting like I had been listening. This behavior that had settled over me was definitely new. Why was the fact of Isannah catching me looking over at her making my cheeks want to burn? It was probably because it really wasn't the appropriate behavior to do that after just meeting someone. I mean, she definitely interested me. Isannah was like a puzzle waiting to be deciphered. She was shrouded in mystery. Surely, that was why I was acting this way.

"Oh, let me start that fire." Frederick said, going towards Isannah and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Frederick, you can trust her to start a fire." I sigh, turning towards them and sitting on the log next to Isannah's.

"Milord, I am simply upholding my name." Frederick replied as he strikes stones against each other.

"Really Chrom, it is fine. I would do the same in Frederick's shoes." Isannah said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you, Isannah." Frederick says brightly, looking over then frowns. "Er. I mean, you better if you are to be our master tactician." He says and I grin. Looks like Frederick wasn't too badly against her.

Sparks flew off of Frederick's rocks and a fire crackled. He blew on it and the fire began to rise up and feed on the sticks Isannah and I gathered. Frederick took out the bag of bear meat. Lissa eyed it suspiciously and I hold back a laugh. Frederick stabbed the meat with a sharpened stick and began to cook it over the fire. It wasn't long until he heated up three pieces and put them each on big leaves. He handed them to us then leaned back against his log.

I take a bite of the bear meat. "Mmmm…it's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" I say, delightedly. I look at Lissa, who seemed a little pale. "What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in." I say to her.

"Pass! Gods, couldn't you spare us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear? You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Isannah? Uh…Isannah?" Lissa said, looking over at Isannah. I follow her gaze and see her eating the bear meet ravenously. She swallows then looks up and sees our gazes. Her cheeks flush faintly from the attention.

"I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…" Lissa sighs.

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." I say with a roll of my eyes, which makes Lissa narrow her eyes.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back. Boots smell better!" She rages.

"Every experience makes us stronger, Milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick chimed in.

"Really?" Scoffs Lissa, "Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?"

"Me? Oh, well…I'm not hungry. I…I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." He says in alarm and I give a small smile.

"Yeah right, Frederick!" She smirks and I chuckle.

The rest of the night was spent eating and discussing. Isannah explained a few strategies to Frederick and I once Lissa had fallen asleep. Her strategies were phenomenal and very impressive. Frederick and I had given her situations and she came up with them fast. I was lying on the ground by LIssa as the three of us talked a bit. Frederick's soft snores eventually rose up as Isannah and I talked softly. It wasn't long until I heard her breaths become even and soft as she slipped off into sleep.

I roll onto my back and stare up at the sky, unable to get myself to close my eyes and fall asleep. There was a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I had no idea why. I sigh then get to my feet as quietly as possible. However, Lissa stirs and flutters open her eyes. Damn.

"What's wrong, Big Brother?" She asks, sitting up with a yawn.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but….something is amiss…" I say with a serious frown.

"Define 'something.'" Lissa replied with concern.

"I'm not sure….i think I'll have a look around." I say to her, starting to turn around and head towards the forest.

"Not alone you won't! I'm coming too." She said, running up and walking beside me.

I look over and give a small smile. "Heh. Thanks, Lissa."

The two of us enter the forest. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, and yet that same feeling that something was terribly wrong still went through me. It was putting me on edge, and my right hand repeatedly drifted to Falchion's hilt. Lissa was quiet as she looked around the surroundings as well. I could see it on her face. She knew something was up as well.

"It sure is dark…and quiet. Where did the birds go?" She says after the long stretch of silence.

"Something is wrong here…" I say, realizing she was right. It was way too quiet. Right after my statement, the ground begins to shake and my eyes widen. Lissa and I began to stumble as we fought to regain balance.

"Aaaah! Chrom!" Lissa says, her eyes widening in fear as well.

"Gods, what-agh! What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" I instruct her, gritting my teeth. The sound of loud thuds echoed through the forest and I look over. Trees were falling down…and fast. What the hell was going on?

"Lissa, run." I instruct my sister. Her scared eyes turn to me.

"Huh?" She says and frustration builds up inside me, only because I wanted my sister to be safe.

"I mean it! Go!" I say to her sternly. She gives a firm nod then sprints off in the opposite direction the trees were falling. I glance back at the oncoming wreckage before taking off after her. Right as I move, the spot we were standing on splits and the land behind us rises. Fire springs up from the crack. I had to catch up to Lissa! Balls of fire flew through the air and landed in the forest, catching the trees and underbrush on fire. I catch up to my sister and turn to the left as fire spreads in front of us. Fireballs rained around us, landing dangerously close.

"Hey! This way!" I call to her and she quickly turns and follows me. A small ledge came up. There was a small open clearing surrounded by the dense woods in front. It had not been hit by the fire. That spot should be safe. I jump off the ledge and fall to the ground in a crouch before getting to my feet quickly. Lissa didn't jump long after and landed beside me. I breathe heavily from the long sprint. Lissa was leaning over as she tried to catch her breath when she looks up at the sky where I wasn't looking.

"Chrom, what IS that?!" Lissa shrieks and I straighten and look up.

In the sky, hundreds of small white fragments were coming together, creating a small circle. Abruptly, they all pull together and a flash of white burst from it and a circle with small lettering going around it came into view. The center was empty, until something opens, like an eye. It was light blue with white around the edges. It had an oval like "pupil" with white also rimming around the edges. Two human like figures clad in red and brown armor burst from it slowly and dropped to the ground at the edge of the tree line in front of us. I look at them warily as the things got to their feet almost dead like. Their eyes glowed red and they made groaning like noises. They both carried axes and were staring straight at us. I step in front of Lissa and draw Falchion.

"Lissa. You better stand back." I say gravely.

One of the things made a growl like noise and black smoke escaped its mouth. It sprinted towards me, raising its axe. It jumped in the air and I easily dodge it and make a clean, deep swipe across its chest. I stare ahead, expecting to hear the thud of the body. It was a killing slash. No sound. My eyes widen and I look behind me. The thing's head turned all the way around. Its face was gray and looked like it was stitched together. It had three teeth on the bottom and top of its mouth. Completely inhuman. The thing swung its axe around and I quickly brought Falchion up, parrying the axe right under the blade. It was stronger than it looked! I grit my teeth and grunt as I held off the axe and shoulder the thing in the back, causing it to stumble and fall face first onto the ground. Wasting no time at all, I leap into the air and drive my sword straight into its back. It did a groan like shriek then disappeared in purple mist. I breathe heavily, remaining in my position and trying to make sense of this.

The sound of a scream snapped me back into reality. I forgot about the second! I quickly get to my feet and look over, my eyes wide. The other thing had cornered Lissa against a tree and was moving towards her.

"Lissa!" I shout, my heart pounding in fear as I sprinted towards her, fearing I would be too late. Lissa gave a small scream as the thing raised its axe over its head. What I didn't notice was the other person who had just come out from the sky where the two figures did was sprinting towards Lissa right as the thing began to bring its weapon down. The person slipped between Lissa and her attacker, his sword behind him. The axe strikes the person's sword and I stop in surprise, narrowing my eyes. Did this person…save Lissa? He looks over, but I couldn't make out his face, for he wore a mask.

"Help!" He shouts and I snap out of my thoughts once again and nod quickly. "Right." I say before sprinting forward once again, holding Falchion out to my left side with both hands on the hilt. As I ran forward, the person jerks their sword free and slashed at the creature in a downward slash right as I move my left hand off the hilt and use my right to slash Falchion through its side. My sword was pointed in front of me as I stopped in my tracks, breathing hard. The thing burst into purple mist like the other one and I straighten up, my cape coming around me. I turn towards the stranger.

"Quite the entrance. What's your name?" I ask distrustfully, despite the help he had offered. I glance over at Lissa to make sure she is alright before turning my eyes back on the person. He tilts his head over to the side from my question, but remains silent. The sound of more groans filled my ears and I grit my teeth and look over to see a few more of these creatures making their way forward.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" A familiar voice called and relief filled me as I looked over my shoulder.

"Frederick! Isannah!" Lissa calls out with relief in her voice as well.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Isannah asks as she scans the area where the things were slowly emerging from.

"They are not from Ylisse," I say gravely, following her gaze, "I can promise you that."

"No one is injured then? Thank the Gods…" Frederick sighed.

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it weren't for him, I'd be…hey, where did he go?" Lissa says, looking around and I scan the area as well. It was true. He must have slipped of when Frederick and Isannah arrived. I furrow my brow. That was suspicious.

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these…things…to the blade. Eyes open now. We know nothing about this enemy." Frederick said seriously.

"Right." I say grimly, raising Falchion once again.

I cautiously walk forward, eyeing my opponents. Sensing someone approaching, I glance over sharply. It was Isannah. "Let me back you up. We tend to be a good team when fighting together." She says and I nod. A creature with a sword approaches and I run forward and make a clean uppercut slash across the creature's chest. The sound of fire magic sounds behind me and I glance over and see the purple mist. Isannah came into my field of vision, her face set with determination and focus. The magic runes faded from around her. Frederick was facing off with two of the creatures as he protected Lissa. I began to make my way over when the sound of a voice caught my attention and I look over.

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming! Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left'em," She says and I smile. Sully! She began to charge up on her horse towards Frederick, "All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try on my lance for size first? I know just the spot to do it! Shoved right up your-" She was saying but cuts off as a man with longish blue hair, a lighter color than mine, runs in front of her. Sully pulls on the reins sharply to avoid running him over.

"Hold, Milady!" He says. Sully looks surprised and muttered out a small 'huh.' I tear my eyes away from them and return to the battle with Isannah at my side. Their conversation rang in my ears though.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love." He cried out and I smirk. Here we go. I swipe Falchion down and cut one of the creatures down the chest.

"….The hell are you?" Sully's voice growls and I hide a laugh, missing one of the creatures charging me from the side. A blast of fire magic bought me back to the battlefield. Isannah glanced over at me.

"Chrom, pay attention to the fight!" She scolded, and my cheeks flush in embarrassment. Damn.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi-" He was saying as I kill another creature. I breathe hard. How many of them were there? The attacks seemed to be on a break, but I could see them lurking out in the distance.

"Sorry, Ruffles—no time for this. Onward!" I hear Sully say then the thud of hoofbeats come from my right side. I see Sully brandishing her lance with the man running after her almost desperately.

"Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!" The man called to her as he ran to keep up with her horse.

"I'm Sully. ...And I'm a Shepherd." She said gruffly, halting her horse and looking frustrated with the man, Virion.

"'Sully"! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?" He asks her. Both Sully and my eyes flicker with annoyance. Did this have to happen now? I glance at Isannah, who looked downright pissed off about this man's interruption of the battle. We should be charging the enemy who was waiting yonder, but this man may be a dangerous distraction!

"Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line." Sully said angrily.

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a—" Virion was saying almost arrogantly when Sully lashed her foot out at him.

"How's THIS for an answer?!" She snapped as her foot connected hard against his chest, sending Virion stumbling back and placing his hand where she had kicked him.

"OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they... P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose..." He said, a little out of breath from the kick.

"Fine... Anything to shut you up," Sully sighed then glanced at Virion, who was looking at her in admiration, "...What? Stop staring at me like that!" She snapped then focused her attention forward as the man fell silent.

"Finally!" I heard Isannah grumble and I couldn't help but agree. That man, Virion, had wasted precious time. The next wave was starting to charge! I dash forward with Isannah at my side. It amazed me that she was able to keep up so easily. What a fighter than girl was. A creature with a bow and arrow in its hands raises its bow, training an arrow at me. It lets it fly, and a steel blade comes in front and deflects it. The blade moves from in front of me and I unleash a burst of speed and slash the thing across its chest. It crumples to the ground and disperses into purple mist.

"Thanks for saving me back there." I say and Isannah nods. I turn my attention forwards and see one of the creature in a headdress. He clutched an axe and hung back. He must be the chief. "Chrom! We must kill the chief!" Isannah says to me. I see everyone else fighting the rest of the small horde of creatures.

"Right!" I say in agreement then run towards the chief, Falchion clutched tightly in my hands.

"I'll strike first and grab his attention and you come in from the back and finish it!" Isannah calls to me.

Before I can say anything she raises her palm towards the chief and shouts her fire spell. I do as she says and turn left, working my way around the back of the creature. Just as she said, once the fire magic hit it, the chief turned its attention to her. It raised its axe and roared, looking ready to charge. Isannah had stopped a few feet away from it then nodded to me. I put Falchion in front of me and shove it into the chief's back as I ran forward. The hilt thudded against its body and the chief roared before collapsing and disappearing into mist like its soldiers. I pick Falchion up and sheath it then look at Isannah.

"Good plan." I say to her and she gives me a small smile. The others had finished their fights as well, and Lissa was working on healing everyone.

The others soon joined up with us along with, to my surprise, the masked man from before. He had short, choppy blue hair and wore fighting clothes a royal might wear. It looked similar to mine, but was mainly a navy color. His sword hung down at his side and the part of his face that I could see was expressionless.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." Frederick said, gesturing towards him. The man remained silent. I felt a bit guilty for the manner I had treated him after he saved Lissa's life after hearing Frederick's words. Lissa then made a small step towards him.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave." She said to him softly and I quickly move beside my sister.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" I say to him and he moves his head towards me.

"You may call me Marth." He said simply.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" I ask him curiously, peering at Marth, who frowns.

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." He said grimly before turning around, his cloak swirling around him before he walks off without a single word. I frown at his response and cross my arms over my chest. What an odd thing to say…and a little chilling really.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Lissa protested, calling after him. Marth acts as if she says nothing and soon disappears into the shadows of the forest.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Isannah huffs, her eyes still focused on the spot Marth had disappeared at.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." Frederick said and I look over with a nod then address the others.

"Frederick the Wary is correct. Ylisstol is a few hours away and dawn is on its way. We should make it by late morning if we leave now. Let us go." I say to them before turning back towards the path to Ylisstol and began walking. Frederick rode a bit ahead so he could scan the area to be sure it was safe. Isannah walked right behind me with Lissa and Sully was on my right with Virion walking beside her with endless chatter. My lips were set in a grim line as I let my mind travel to what had happened. This was all so odd.

After about an hour of traveling, I heard quickening footsteps behind me and look over to see Isannah. "Chrom. Are you ok?" She asks, studying my face.

"Fine. I'm just thinking about all that happened. Those things and that Marth…it bothers me and I am trying to make sense of it all." I confide to her and she nods with a look of understanding.

"I see. Those events must be most troubling indeed. And you said you had never need those creatures in Ylisse before? Could they have come from another land?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Not until today. It could be possible they are of a different land, but highly unlikely. They were like undead creatures. Nothing like that has ever been reported." I say to her and she remains quiet, looking ahead with a small frown.

"Odd." She seemed to murmur to herself quietly.

"Isannah, I know this is off topic, but I want to thank you for saving my life out there on the battlefield. You did more than once." I say to her and she looks over.

"It's no problem, Chrom. But you really should pay more attention when you are out on the battlefield." She says in an almost scolding manner that makes me smile.

"Ah, yes. You are right." I say with a small chuckle.

"Are you always so scatterbrained on the battlefield?" She asks, and I look at her in surprise, my cheeks flushing.

"Sc-Scatterbrained? I am nothing of the sort! In fact, I am normally very focused on the battle! It was that Virion talking to Sully, and I was momentarily distracted-" I was saying but trail off as she begins to laugh.

"You don't need to be so defensive! You are a good fighter. I was teasing you!" She exclaims, looking at me with a wide smile and eyes filled with amusement. I return her smile and relax, but yet again flustered from my overreaction.

"Er….of course. I knew that." I say, putting my hand behind my head and giving an embarrassed smile.

"Uh-huh." She grinned, looking away and I laugh softly. It was amazing. I had been so serious earlier, but just talking to her had brightened my mood. The rest of the way to Ylisstol might not be so bland after all.

After about three more hours of travel, we finally made it to Ylisstol. The town I had grown to love so dearly was cheerful and busy as always. Villagers did their daily duties and some shopped or bargained. It looked like nothing bad had happened here, much to my relief.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" Isannah said with wide eyes as she looked around, her eyes shining in curiosity.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Frederick said.

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa exclaims brightly, looking around happily. A small commotion was starting and villagers were starting to whisper excitedly and move to the side. An old couple beside us looked up and older man's face lighted up.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" He exclaimed before hobbling over to the side. A smile forms on my lips as we move to the side as well.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Isannah asked to no one specific.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick replied, his eyes shining in respect as they trailed the young beautiful blonde haired Exalt as she passed by with a kind and gentle smile on her features.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Isannah asked, seeming worried.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for them." Frederick explained to her calmly.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." I add in and Isannah nods, smiling gently and respect filling her eyes.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." She said.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa chirped and I smile. She was indeed.

"Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..." Isannah said trailing off with a puzzled expression on her face that was mixed with what looked almost likw horror, which confused me. What was she so horrified about?

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Frederick said with a skeptical huff, glancing over at her.

"You said you were "shepherds"!" She exclaimed, her cheeks reddening.

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." I chuckle, looking over at her.

"C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Isannah said quickly, her eyes filled with so much worry it made me want to laugh. So THAT was why her face had that horrified expression!

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities." I say to her with a wide smile. She seemed to relax at that, which put me at ease as well. I didn't like to see her look so uncomfortable.

"The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" She says with a smile, looking over at Frederick.

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..." He sighs dramatically, causing the bunch of us to laugh.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" I ask, looking over at Isannah, who nods enthusiastically.

"I would be honored." She said and I smile then begin to lead the group there.

Sully departed the group to go to the stables as we neared the castle. Virion took off with her. Isannah didn't say anything the way there. In fact, she seemed almost a tad nervous, which was understandable. The guards let us through the gate when they see me and Lissa approaching. The four of us walk in, coming into a main hallway that led up into the throne room, where Emmeryn could be seen.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" Emm asked, a happy smile on her face as she looked at us in affection a sister has for her siblings.

"Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." I muse to her.

"Wonderful. And our people?" She asks, this question serious and filled with concern for her people, which always reminded me how much they really did mean to her.

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." I report to her and she nods with a small sigh. Emm hated war and fighting.

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." Phila, the head of the Pegasus Knight Squadron, said to me. She had short light blue hair that was pulled into a bun. She was almost always at my sister's side, waiting for any orders.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt." I say to her firmly and she gives a small bow.

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa chimed in before Phila could reply.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" My elder sister said, looking over at Isannah curiously, who seemed almost shy at the attention.

"This is Isannah. She fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make her a Shepherd." I explain to Emmeryn.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Isannah." She said, giving a kind and friendly smile.

"Not at all, milady!" Isannah spoke up, returning my sister's smile.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Isannah claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself or even a Plegian spy." Fredrick said seriously, meeting Emm's eyes. Isannah looked down, seeming to hold back a flinch.

"Frederick!" I scowl, but he does not look over or meet my eyes.

"Yet you allowed her into the castle, Chrom. Does this woman have your trust?" Emmeryn asked, meeting my eyes now. I stand taller and harden my eyes.

"Yes. She risked her life for our people. That's good enough for me." I say firmly and with no hesitation. Isannah looked over at me almost in surprise, as if the fact that I did not share the same opinion as Frederick astounded her.

"Well then, Isannah... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well." Emmeryn said to her, smiling once again. I relax at this as well.

"Milady." Isannah replied, giving a small incline of her head.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..." My sister said, returning her attention to Frederick with a thankful light in her eyes. I hide a small smile at her last statement.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?" Frederick asks, looking over at the Pegasus Knight.

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse." She said, worry seeming to fill her words.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Emmeryn says to me.

"Of course." I say, giving a small bow.

"I think that's our cue, Isannah! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." Lissa said enthusiastically, then took Isannah's hand and pulled her behind her as she ran off. I chuckle softly then quickly become serious as others came in for the council meeting


	4. Chapter 3: Shepherds

Chapter 3: Shepherds

Isannah

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home." Lissa announced.

I walk in and look around with interest. A small round table was a bit off to the side with a map of Ylisse and its bordered countries on it. It was probably used for strategies. Weapons lined one side of the wall and half the room was a training area for fighting. The whole thing was actually quite impressive. I turn to Lissa to say just that when a girl with blonde hair that fell in ringlets ran up to Lissa. She wore a light pink riding outfit and carried a white umbrella. She pulled Lissa into a tight hug then pulled back to look at her.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" She exclaimed, looking the princess up and down as if searching for injuries. I hung back awkwardly at the exchange.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa said brightly.

"Oh, hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!" Maribelle scolded with a relieved looking expression.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue..." Lissa said, scrunching her face up at the mention of bear meat and bugs.

The sound of a door opening caught my attention and I glance over my shoulder. A burly man with blonde hair pulled back by a headband and a beautiful young woman with long dark brown wavy hair was walking up. The man wore no shirt, which was fine since he had a six pack. He had a metal plate going around his neck. Two small chains hung from the metal plate. An axe was resting on his shoulder and a smug, arrogant look was etched on his face. I had to admit, this man had a hot body. The girl was dressed in full silver armor. A hairpiece of two wings was in her hair. The man glanced my way and gave a wink before walking over by the other two girls.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" He beamed, patting her head. The woman barely glanced my way.

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Lissa smirked mockingly and I smile, holding back a soft laugh.

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! ...Wait, was that an insult?" Vaike said, his cheeks reddening and his eyes narrowing at his last comment. It didn't look threatening in any way though.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" The pretty brown haired girl said, shifting anxiously.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." Maribelle mused, smirking slightly at Sumia. I wonder why she was smirking. Perhaps I was missing something.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Lissa said, winking at her cheerfully.

"Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince—of course I'd worry!" She protested, her cheeks flushing faintly. Ah, that makes sense. She had feelings for Chrom. It made sense. Chrom was good-looking and had a great personality. However, even though he was a prince, I couldn't see him as a gentleman. Just the warrior I had met him as. Vaike, who looked bored at this current conversation, looked over at me once again.

"So, who's the stranger?" He asked, peering at and studying me. The three girls turned to me and I felt my cheeks burning at all the attention I was receiving.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce Isannah! She just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made her our new tactician. You should see all the tricks she's got up her sleeve!" Lissa explained admirably.

"Oh yeah? Can she do this?" Vaike said then let out a large burp. How charming. Maribelle looked absolutely disgusted.

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach." In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." I say to them with a friendly smile, amused by Vaike's actions.

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Isannah! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" Maribelle scowled then marched off, her head held high in the air. Well…I guess she didn't like me very much. What a stuck-up girl!

"Don't take it to heart, Isannah. Maribelle warms to people slowly." Sumia said to me in a reassuring voice. I nod to her, taking a deep breath. Even if the noble had been rude to me, I still wished to become friends with her eventually.

"Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time." Lissa says to me. Right after, Chrom enters the garrison and makes his way over to the small group. My eyes trail him as he walked up. As for Sumia, her whole face lit up like a torch

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was— I mean, we were so—" She rambled then took a step forward and fell flat on her face. My eyes widen as I look at her. Was she ok? My question was answered as she picked herself up, her cheeks red in embarrassment. Poor Sumia!

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?" Chrom asks, looking at her in complete genuine concern.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." She trails off and gives a loud sigh. Her eyes flicker down and she clasps her hands in front of her. Chrom nods then turns his attention back to everyone once more.

"All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox." He instructed.

"Regna Ferox?" I ask, clueless of where or what this place is. Chrom's eyes lock on mine. He is about to explain when Sumia stepped forward instead.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." She said to me, her voice seeming to have a slight edge to it. Was she mad at me now as well

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the Exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any—" Chrom continued on, not seeming to had heard the edge in Sumia's voice.

"I volunteer!" Lissa interrupted, cutting him off.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" Vaike announced, a smug smile curling on his lips.

"I'll go as well. ...What? I've been here the whole time!" A quiet voice said and I look over, startled. A man with dark brown hair and dressed in heavy, think metal armor stood there. He's been there the whole time?! How had I missed him? It most certainly had me bewildered and confused but I decided not to think about it too much.

"I…I, um…" Sumia stuttered nervously, looking uncomfortable. Chrom looked over at her in concern

"Yes, Sumia?" He asked her and I look back over at the brown haired girl.

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." She said, lowering her gaze to the floor. I look at her sadly. Sumia was being hard on herself. Chrom's eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." He said firmly, but also gently as well. I couldn't help but think of what a great leader he really is.

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain." Sumia said, looking back up at him.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine." Chrom said to her with a warm smile.

"Oh, yes! I mean— Yes, sir, I'll do that!" Sumia said enthusiastically, a new burst of confidence coming from her.

I look between the two. Did Chrom like Sumia? I wanted to think no, and that he saw her as just a friend, but I couldn't be certain. Something about the thought of him liking her made me unhappy, which was absurd. I didn't have any feelings for Chrom! We were simply friends, if not acquaintances. I should happily support him if he decides he likes Sumia! I shake my head to clear it. Where were thoughts like these coming from? I was so caught up in my mind that I didn't notice that Chrom dismissed everyone to go get ready then meet him outside Ylisstol's gate. A hand on my shoulder brought me back to attention and I look up and meet the rich blue eyes of Chrom.

"Are you ok, Isannah? You seemed rather out of it, and didn't move when I dismissed everyone." He said and I flush in embarrassment.

"I'm fine. I was just caught up in my thoughts." I say to him, offering him a small smile.

"Huh. Look who's the scatterbrained one now." He said with a wide smile and I laugh and push him back playfully.

"Oh quiet. At least I didn't lose my sense of surroundings in the middle of a battle." I say and he sighs and puts his arms behind his head and looks at me.

"Will I ever be able to live that down?" He asks, tilting his head slightly.

"Nope." I reply, giving him a teasing smile and a wink. The edges of his mouth quirked upwards.

"Damn." He sighs and I laugh.

"Well, I'm ready to go on the mission. I never set my stuff down," I say, turning around and began walking towards the entrance. I then stop and look over my shoulder.

"Do you want to go wait by the entrance of Ylisstol with me?" I ask him, not wanting to be the only one there.

Chrom nods then walks up beside me. We walk out of the Shepherd's Garrison and out the castle. As we walked through town, he pointed out a few places and people, and also educated me on the history of the town. Some people may have found it boring, but I found all of it fascinating. It was especially great to see how enthusiastic Chrom was as he explained everything. His face was bright and admiration was set deep in his words. It wasn't long before we went out the gate of Ylisstol. Vaike and Frederick were already there. The axe wielder was sitting on the ground and chewing on a strand of grass. Frederick was looking at a map on his horse, probably studying and memorizing the route we were taking. Vaike looked up when he saw us and grinned widely.

"Late! Ol' Teach beat the mighty Captain Chrom!" He boasted, getting to his feet and swinging his axe onto his shoulder. Frederick glanced over and gave Chrom an incline of his head before turning back to the map.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. You still have yet to beat me in a one on one duel." Chrom said, crossing his arms over his chest and giving an amused smile. I realized then that he didn't usually smile with his teeth. Usually it was just a small upwards motion of his lips. The thing is, that kind of smile fit him, so I didn't strike it very odd.

"Eh, Teach just lets you win. Don't think too much into it." Vaike said with a smirk and Chrom chuckled.

"Sure you do." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Chrom! Vaike! You are completely leaving Isannah out of the conversation!" A voice called and Lissa stood in the space between me and Chrom. Chrom looked over at her in surprise then his gaze went to me.

"Heh. Sorry for my ill manners, Isannah." He said apologetically.

"That's more like it! Gosh Brother, sometimes I wonder if you were really raised as a gentleman." Lissa huffed before I could tell him I didn't mind that he was chatting with Vaike. He looked taken back.

"Aw, calm down, Lissa. You're starting to sound like Maribelle." Vaike said, walking up so he was a part of the group.

"And what is so wrong about that?" Maribelle scowled, riding up on a brown mare. She glared daggers at Vaike, who merely slid his eyes over to her smugly.

"Oh, nothing. Teach just thinks you are a tad bit stuck-u-" He was saying, until the annoyingly formal voice of Virion cut him off.

"Axe wielder! Those words should not be said to such a lady of absolute beauty and nobility! For words such as those would leave a bitter taste upon thy tongue when directed towards such perfection! How this could even-" Virion proclaimed, until a sharp kick to his back cut him off and sent him stumbling forward. Sully was behind him, riding her bay stallion. She had been the owner of the kick that sent Virion forwards. The look on her face was that of such pure annoyance that a single glare would be like a kill. She was pissed off.

"Shut the hell up, Ruffles." She snaps, moving her stallion into a walk past him. Virion looked up at her after regaining his balance. His eyes were that of desperation.

"What have I done to make the most beautiful and fairest lady so angry?" He cries and jogs after her horse, which Sully had halted beside Maribelle. Sully scowled and pinched the bridge of her nose but remained silent.

"Sorry I'm so late!" Sumia called, rushing up. An iron lance was strapped to her back and she still wore the silver armor from before. She came to a halt beside Chrom and put her hands on her knees, catching her breath before straightening up. Chrom nods to her then looks at the group.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead." Chrom addressed everyone. Nods went around the group. Just as we were about to take off, the faint sound of galloping hoof beats rose in the air.

"W-Wait for me!" The charming brown haired man on the back of the bay horse called out. He slowed his horse to a trot as he came up.

"Stahl?" Chrom said, looking surprised. I had not met Stahl before. He hadn't been in the Shepherd's Garrison when I was there.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" The young knight asked with an almost hurt look. Such an expression looked so wrong on his sweet face.

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to... Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?" Lissa scowled, glaring over at Vaike and putting her hands on her hips.

"The Vaike never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all..." Vaike said with a troubled and guilty expression as he rubbed the back of his head. Stahl rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?" Lissa said sternly, looking at him as she crossed her arms over her chest and pursing her lips.

"Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action," He exclaimed fiercely to Lissa then looked to Stahl, "Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy." He said, giving a big Vaike smile.

"That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and..." Stahl trails off as his stomach rumbles, "Well, I can tell you all about it while we march..." He says, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"Your name is Stahl, right?" I ask, speaking up as I looked at the knight. He blinked in surprise at my voice then looked down at me. Chrom spoke up before he could reply.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Isannah. This is Stahl, one of our finest." Chrom said to me and gestured up to Stahl, who gave a warm smile that lit up his entire face.

"Hello, Isannah. Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd." Stahl said then a troubled look came over his face and he put his hand behind his head as he gazed at me from my blank look about Miriel, "Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon." He said and I nod.

"Hello Stahl. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for the information." I say, smiling at him and the troubled look on his face vanished and he beamed in return.

"No problem, Isannah!" He said brightly, his eyes shining.

"Alright, let's get going." Chrom said before walking forward on the path towards Ferox.

Frederick, who had remained silent the whole time, immediately walked his horse beside the young prince. They talked to each other quietly. Stahl gave me a final wave before urging his own horse into a small trot and caught up with Lissa, who he chatted with. Huh. Poor Maribelle.

I look over and see the blonde haired girl still beside Sully and talking with her, so not poor Maribelle, I suppose. Virion walked beside Sully's horse quietly…for once. Vaike and Sumia were talking as well and I sigh, feeling a bit left out. I wasn't one for starting conversations with others. I steel myself and look around once more. Surely there was someone I could converse with! Well, I could approach Virion but…I wasn't sure if I was prepared to talk to the overly and annoyingly talkative noble. I sigh softly then move my eyes back to the front. Oh well. I'd just remain anti-social for now. It wasn't too bad being alone. I had all my thoughts to myself and a lot to think about.

We must have been travelling for about 2 hours or so when a distant clearing with a bridge came upon us. Around it was a group of the Undead creatures. Some had axes and others had swords. They didn't notice the group of Shepherds.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" Chrom growled, gritting his teeth as he looked at the things up ahead.

"Risen?" I ask, walking up to his right side.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one." Frederick informed me and I nod. Risen. The name fit well. Chrom turned around, facing the rest of the Shepherds.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!" He called out.

Sully smiled and raised her lance. Stahl and Sumia followed the same action. Maribelle and Lissa raised their staffs and Virion his bow. The sight was almost inspirational and a small smile forms on my lips. These people would follow their prince, captain and friend to the death.

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their... Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!" Vaike said, panic rising in his eyes and he looked around for his trusty axe. Oh no. How do you lose an axe so large?!

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes..." Chrom said seriously, narrowing his blue eyes. A roar erupted from the Risen and Chrom whirls around to see them charging. He takes Falchion out and I take my Thunder tomb out.

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..." Vaike said in a miserable but urgent tone to his voice.

"Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!" Chrom snapped with a stern glare and frown. He was not happy, but no one was exactly happy with Vaike at the moment. "Isannah, there are two groups. Who should be put into the second group?" He asked, looking over at me. Good thing the Risen were quite a ways away. I think for a moment before answering.

"I'll stay in a group with you, Stahl and Lissa. The other group will have Sully, Virion, Frederick and Maribelle. Sumia will hang back a little since she is uncertain about battle. If she sees one of the groups getting beat up, she'll go in to help them. As for Vaike, if he finds his axe, he will do the same thing Sumia will do or head out to kill any stray Risen that may not be in the group. Stahl said something about a mage, Miriel I believe her name is, being on her way. If she comes, then she will pair up with Vaike and protect and/or help him." I say to him quickly and he nods.

"Stahl, Lissa! You will be in a group with me and Isannah. Virion, Sully, Frederick and Maribelle, you will attack the group on the right! Sumia, I want you to observe the battles since you are uncertain, but if a group looks like it is in need of help, I'll need you to jump in and put your lance to work. Vaike, keep looking for your damn axe! If you find it, you will go around and kill any stray Risen that may not be in a group. If Miriel shows up, have her help you! Alright Shepherds! Time for battle!" Chrom shouted and everyone rushed to their spots obediently and full of determination.

The Risen were almost upon us. I move beside Chrom and ours eyes meet and we both nod. Chrom gave a war shout then charged forward with me at his side. Stahl galloped ahead of us and Lissa hung back, getting ready to rush to anyone who might need any medical attention. Stahl galloped towards the group and lowered his lance. He speared a Risen with a sword in the chest and it shrieked then erupted in purple mist. Chrom took on a Risen with an axe.

Two of the creatures made their way towards me. Both were carrying swords. I stretch my hand out and the electric magic rune appeared under my feet. A blast of electricity hit one of them, making it fly back. The other charged at me quickly and I was just barely able to dodge it. Its sword cut into shoulder deeply and I gasp in pain before unsheathing my iron sword and stabbing it on the back then pulling down. The Risen burst into the mist and I sense the other running up. I quickly sheath me sword then stretch my palm towards it and hit it with the thunder magic once again. This time it was killed.

I put my hand over my wound then pull it away. My hand was dark with blood. I grit my teeth then shifted my eyes over to Chrom. A big cut was across his side. A Risen charged him from the side while he fought another. I quickly sprint forward and cast my thunder magic. The Risen flies forward, past Chrom. I take my sword out, wincing slightly at the pain that came from the cut on my left arm. The Risen had to get my sword arm. I shove my blade into the back of the Risen's neck then quickly rush back to Chrom, not seeing whether it burst into purple mist or not since I was sure it did.

"Thanks. Isannah, you're hurt." Chrom said, looking over at me after he slew the Risen he had been fighting.

"I'm fine. It's not a vital wound. You have a pretty bad cut on your side though. Go visit Lissa." I say to him and he shook his head stubbornly.

"And leave you to defend yourself? No way. It's not vital either. We should both go visit Lissa." He said and my eyes flare up angrily.

"Stahl can't take them by himself! Besides, I can take care of myself, Chrom! You are the Commander, and everyone looks up to you! You are also the Prince of Ylisse. The next Exalt. You're survival is much more important than mine is! Now go get healed!" I say to him fiercely, giving him a small push towards Lissa before I sprint back into the battle.

"Isannah! Damnit!" I heard Chrom but I didn't stop.

Stahl was looking worse for wear. He and his horse were covered in cuts. He needed help. Where was Sumia?! Stahl slashed his lance down towards a Risen carrying an axe. The Risen dodged it then swung its axe hard enough that Stahl's lance fell from his hand. My eyes widen and I run forward. Another Risen with a sword dashed towards Stahl while the other was recovering from its attack. It sprang up, aiming a stab to Stahl's chest. Just as it began to push its sword forward, I called upon my thunder magic and blasted it from Stahl. I unsheathe my sword just as the other Risen recovered. I swing my sword at it and the Risen parried the attack. I step back nimbly as the Risen swung its axe to the side. I move forward and sink my sword into the Risen's side, but the creature recovered faster than I hoped. It swung its axe at my head and I had to let go of my sword and lean back. The axe landed a cut to my cheek and I cry out. I stumble back then open my eyes to the Risen in the air, about to bring the hammer down.

"ISANNAH!" I heard someone shout, snapping me out of my stunned state. I raise my hand and blast it with Thunder. The Risen decimates into purple mist and I gasp for breath, my heart racing. I almost died there.

I pick up my sword then hand Stahl his lance. He looked at me in admiration and gratefulness. "You saved my life. I am in you debt. Thank you." He said to me and I nod. A hand grabs my arm and pulls me roughly back. I become face to face with Chrom, whose eyes were blazing with worry and anger.

"I told you to get healed! You almost died!" He said to me fiercely and my own green eyes blaze and I jerk my arm out of his grip, making his eyes widen.

"But I didn't! I told you I can handle myself, Chrom! Just because I am almost always at your side during battle, doesn't make me incapable of fighting on my own! You should know that by now!" I shot back and he opened his mouth to say something back, his face now looking more stunned than anything. I push past him angrily before he could utter a word and go to Lissa while Stahl and Chrom continued to fight the oncoming Risen.

"Isannah! Chrom was so worried! I'm glad you're ok! You were amazing, by the way!" Lissa said before her staff glowed and I felt warmth go through me. My wounds closed up and new energy filled me.

"Thanks Lissa." I say to her. I look over at the other group. Sumia was fighting there. That would explain it. There was a hell of a lot more Risen than we originally planned.

"Whoa! My axe!" Vaike's voice rang out and relief flooded through me as I looked over my shoulder. A woman with shoulder length brown hair stood next to him, looking at him coldly.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know." Miriel sniffed.

"Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe, anyway." He said with a small frown.

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands...permanently." She said warningly, giving a glare.

"Vaike! Miriel! We could use some help!" I shout to them and they look up and nod. Both ran forward to assist us. The other group was starting to do much better. The Risen were almost all defeated.

I return to the fight with the two of them. Stahl and Chrom fought easily and cut down Risen. The battle then ended with Vaike cutting the last one down with his axe. The other group was done as well. I put my hands over my head and took deep and slow breaths. Lissa began to heal everyone in our small little squadron and Maribelle did the same to her own group. Soon, the other group meets up with mine.

"Finally, and good riddance! But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad..." Chrom said, trailing off.

"Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary." Frederick finished for him and Chrom nodded.

"Let's go, Shepherds. Keep your eyes peeled for any other Risen." He said and we all nodded.

I walk forward. Chrom was hanging back and talking with Sumia. Frederick was up ahead, picking up rocks and such. Was he collecting pebbles? I wasn't really sure. The sounds of footsteps catch my attention and I look behind me and see Chrom. Our last conversation replays in my head and I bite my lip. I needed to apologize to him. He caught up to me and I meet his eyes.

"Chrom, I-" I begin but he hold up his hand, cutting me off.

"No. Isannah, I apologize for my behavior earlier. I was just…" He trailed off and looked away, struggling to find the right words.

"It was you who called my name, wasn't it?" I ask and he looks over at me then nods.

"Aye, it was." He murmurs.

"I'll be honest, Chrom. I would have been cut down if you hadn't shouted. It snapped me out of this stunned like state. I need to thank you." I say to him with a smile.

"Isannah…" He said quietly, looking at me before smiling as well.

"Friends?" He asks and I laugh.

"We were never enemies." I say warmly and his beautiful blue eyes soften, the sun lighting them up faintly. The sun began to lower in the sky and everyone looked tired. Frederick leads up a bit off the path then stops and comes to Chrom.

"Milord. We should rest here for now." He said and Chrom nods then turns towards the Shepherds.

"We will make camp here and take a day to rest then start once again." He announces. Relieved murmurs spread through the group and they begin to set up camp.

We were all required to bring our own tent to spend the night in. I set my tent up. It was small, like everyone else's, but good enough to fit one or two people. I go around and help anyone else out that needed it. By the time everyone was set up, the sun was gone and it was dark out. Mostly everyone was already asleep and I made my way to my tent and go in. I take off my travel cloak and any armor I had on. I put my tombs in a neat pile and rested my sword next to them. I lie out on the ground and easily fell asleep.

I woke up early in the morning, but everyone was already busy. I needed to get used to this schedule! I quickly get up and pull on my armor and cloak, then get my sword and clasp the sheath to my weapon's belt. I walk out quickly and look around. Lissa ran up.

"You finally woke up! Here, I saved you a apple from breakfast. You don't want to have what it actually was. Sully was on cooking duty so…be thankful." She said with a teasing smile.

"Thanks, Lissa." I say with a small laugh.

I take the apple and eat it hungrily as I walked to a small clearing where people were training. I relied on my magic too much. Learning how to use my sword more efficiently would be beneficial. I took large bites of my apple so I would be done with it by the time I got to the training grounds.

"Isannah. You missed the training lesson today." Frederick said, coming up beside me.

"Oh, I apologize. I didn't mean to miss it." I say to him and he shrugged.

"Eh, it's fine. I'll take you on for a private session!" He said with a bright smile. I had to admit, that scared me. Frederick didn't smile at me. Uh-oh.

"Um, ok. Let's do it. I'll owe you for it!" I say. I take one last bite of my apple. The core was the only thing left. Frederick looked over at it then whistled. His horse cantered up and stopped in front of him. He patted his mare's nose then looked at me.

"Go ahead and feed your apple core to Nyreen." He said and I nod then set the core flat on the palm of my hand. Frederick's horse looked over and took the apple from my hand and munched on it. I smile and pat her nose gently then look at Frederick, who was watching me.

"Thank you." I say to him and he nodded. Nyreen walked off and he led me to the small makeshift training area.

"Alright, let's work on your sword stance and then we will work on your sword fighting." He instructed and I nod seriously.

"Now, into stance!" He ordered and I draw my sword and did as he said. Frederick walked around me then smacked my back, causing me to fall forward.

"H-Hey!" I protest then get back to my feet.

"You are off-balance. Again." He said sternly. I sigh but do as he says and focus on making sure I'm balanced.

He spent about 30 minutes perfecting my stance. Sometimes I was off-balance, my sword grip was wrong, I was too slouched, I was too stiff and etcetera. Next, he said we can work on fighting. He took out two practice swords and tossed one to me. I set my steel sword down and catch the one he gave to me. I balance it in my hand then get into the ready position he taught me. Frederick got into a ready stance as well and I size him up, calculating where the best spot to strike may be.

I charge forward and do an upward slash. He brings his sword up faster than I thought he would and deflected the blow then slashed to my side. I parry and we keep a sword match going on. His attacks were strong and made my sword arm ache. I was getting slower and I do a stab. He dodges and grabs my arm and pulls my back against his chest while his sword went to my throat. He releases me then look at me.

"Never do a stab if you are not quick enough to dodge another attack or recover quickly. It puts you at a vulnerable state. After a stab, you need to jump back immediately, so what I did to you doesn't happen again. Now, we will practice stabs and perfect that move." Frederick said. Damn, I was already out of breath!

I get into a stance and stab forward. Every time, he caught my arm or tripped me. Then he would demand for me to do another again and again. He told me to breathe deeply to remain focused and not get a cramp, which could decrease the performance of my attacks. I try over and over again, only winning once in not getting grabbed. The exhaustion of my limbs were starting to get to me and I started to do everything wrong again.

"Your grip, stance, and breathing are wrong. Focus, Isannah. ...Again!" He snaps and I puff out a tired breath.

"Ready!" I breathe then try again, truly trying, and manage to slip past his clutches for the second time. A look of triumph entered my eyes.

"That's enough for today. Your form has improved considerably. The pace of your progress is remarkable." Frederick says with approval. I lean back against a tree and stick the practice sword in the ground.

"Th-thanks... I feel like...I've got the basics," I take a deep breath, "down now... But... S-so tired..." I take another deep breath, "I think I'm dying..." I groan then gasp for more air.

"Ha! You're exaggerating! Or at least I pray so. Otherwise you might as well die here—you won't last long on the battlefield." Frederick said in amusement but also with a bit of concern near the end.

"I suppose...but I'm exhausted nonetheless... But you... You've hardly broken a sweat?" I say, looking up at him as I began to get my heavy breathing back under control.

"I should certainly hope not. If a little training winded me, I would be in no shape to serve Chrom." Frederick said seriously.

"Well, I'm impressed. You must train hard to build such endurance." I point out to him, looking at the knight with respect,

"Well, I awaken before dawn each day to build the campfires... Then, whenever we march, I scout the trail ahead, removing rocks and such... Wouldn't do to have someone turn an ankle mid-campaign, now would it?" Frederick said with pride lighting up his words.

"So that's why... I always thought it was just a fixation with pebble collecting..." I thought aloud to myself and looking down.

"Beg pardon, did you say something?" Frederick asks, walking up with a curious expression.

"Er, nothing important! But I owe you for this training session, so let me help you with tomorrow's fire. It'll be a snap with my magic. Find a tree, hit it with a lightning bolt, and presto!" I say, crossing my arms over my chest and straightening up at the mention of my magic. A bright smile played on my lips.

"…Instant forest fire." Frederick huffed, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh! Well, yes, I suppose that...could happen... In any case, I do still owe you a favor. Whatever you like—name it and it's yours. You needn't decide today, of course. Think it over for the next time we meet." I say, my hand behind my head and an embarrassed expression on my face. It even got Frederick to smile slightly.

"I am unaccustomed to asking favors, but if you insist, I shall find something." He said to me before bidding farewell and walking off. I watch him go before yawning and walk towards a larger tent that held some books that were brought along. I run into Chrom on the way over to the tent. I am suddenly very conscious that I am a bit sweaty and my hair that I usually keep down is pulled into a ponytail. I probably look terrible…but that doesn't matter! It's only Chrom.

"Finished training for today, Isannah?" He asked with a small smile, looking me up and down.

"With combat practice, yes. But I thought I might review a few battle histories." I say to him casually.

"You should relax a bit. Put your feet up. Experienced soldiers rest when they can. On a campaign like this, you never know when the next battle might break out." Chrom said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Heh, so I've noticed. With all that's happened recently, we've barely had time to even eat." I comment, thinking back to poor Stahl yesterday.

"It's been a tough road, to be sure. And it's only going to get harder." Chrom said with a serious expression and I nod.

"I do try and rest when I can, though. A lady needs her beauty sleep, after all." I say pleasantly.

"Er…." Chrom made a small sound and his face changed into that of surprise and almost confusion. His reaction made me frown and think back to what I said.

"…What? Did I say something?" I ask uncertainly, averting my eyes and moving my fingers to my ponytail and running them down the silky coil of black hair subconsciously.

"Er, no... No, it's nothing. It's just that... Well, I just didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such... I suppose I've never really thought of you as a lady." Chrom said slowly, as if saying this was hard to get out. I look up at him sharply. The words were almost like a punch in the gut.

"Excuse me?!" I snap, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him.

"No! I mean-I didn't mean-not like that! That is to say, a "lady", per se... Er... You know, how you fight and strategize, and... Not to say a lady can't fight, but... Gods, this is coming out all wrong." Chrom said in exasperation and pushed a hand through his blue hair.

"My goodness, Chrom! You're the scion of a noble family, aren't you? Didn't they teach you manners at your fancy schools growing up?" I huff, my green eyes locked on him coldly. I shift my weight to my left foot.

"Oh, gods, yes. Of course they did. We spent a whole term on etiquette." Chrom said, meeting my eyes quickly and gaining an almost cute child-like face of disgust at the mention of them. Well, I would have thought of it as cute if I wasn't so mad at him.

"Perhaps you could use another term, this time on how to talk with a lady." I say sharply, pressing my lips into a thin line.

"It's just my image of a lady is someone so prim and proper...perfumed, and pretty... Nothing like you at all! When I look at you, I just don't see a "lady." Does that- ...Er, Isannah? What... What are you doing with that rock?" He asked nervously, edging back from me. I kept my eyes away from his to hide the hurt. So I wasn't pretty to him? Surely I didn't look that bad. My chest felt heavy at those words. I roll the rock in my hand slightly.

"I'm thinking a sharp blow to the head might help fix your eyesight." I snap coldly and emotionlessly to hide the hurt that threatened to waver my voice.

"N-no, wait! It was a just a joke! Ha ha... ha? ...Gotta go!" Chrom said quickly then ran off as fast as an arrow. My eyes trail after him angrily.

"I don't believe it. The little craven actually ran away! What kind of manners... Sheesh... Oh, well. Perhaps it's only fair. It's not like I think of him as a gentleman, let alone some fancy noble." I grumble to myself crossly.

I start to walk to the tent to study battle histories, but I wasn't in the mood anymore. That confrontation with Chrom left a bad feeling in my chest. I go to the woman's bathing tent and I strip down then soak in some warm water. I stare at the ceiling of the tent. Was I really not pretty or proper? I mean, I wasn't perfumed then since I had just finished training, but did I always smell bad? I draw my knees to my chest then rest my chin on them. Why did I even care? I scowl then wash before getting out and drying off. I pull my clothes on then pull my damp black hair into a braid. I dump out the soiled water in the forest.

I walk back into camp and see Chrom talking to Sumia and he looked up and saw me. Our eyes met but I quickly tear mine away and put my head down and walk faster. I didn't want to speak with him again today.

"Wait, Isannah!" Chrom called and I quickly pushed aside the flap of my tent and went in. I sit on the floor and start polishing my sword. I heard footsteps outside and glance over, seeing the silhouette of Chrom. I narrow my eyes and pretend I didn't see him.

"Do I have permission to come in?" He asks quietly.

"No. Leave me alone, Chrom, or else I'll pelt you with rocks." I threaten, even taking a good medium sized rock in my hand.

"I….ok. I-I'm sorry. About earlier." He said in a voice that dripped with sincerity before he walked off. I watch his silhouette fade and I drop my sword and put my head in my hands. This man was so confusing.

The rest of the day consisted of me avoiding Chrom and studying strategies. Eventually during the evening, I had to meet up with Chrom, Frederick, Sully and Lissa to discuss our route for the next day since we would reach Ferox tomorrow for sure. I gave my inputs and only spoke when spoken to. I avoided Chrom's eyes the whole time, which was hard considering he kept looking over at me with what felt like concern and guilt. It was a long session. It ended at long last and I made my way back to my tent. Chrom ran in front of me and stopped, so I brushed around him, only for my wrist to be taken gently but firmly.

"Unhand me." I say to him.

"No. Please, Isannah, accept my apology." He said and I look over at him. His blue eyes were filled with an apologetic look. I sigh and look down before looking at him again and putting a smile on.

"I do. I'm just tired. I overreacted. Good night, Chrom." I say to him, taking my wrist away from his grasp.

"But…you didn't overreact, really. I mean, what I said-" He began but I cut him off.

"Is now forgotten about. I'll see you tomorrow." I say to him in a level voice then walk back to my tent. He didn't say anything after that or come after me. I walk into my tent then undress and fall into a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day.

This time, I woke up the time everyone else woke up at. Thank you Sumia for being clumsy. I heard her knock over a pile of armor and weapons. The clatter had jolted me awake. I dress into my clothes and armor then strap my weapons belt on before putting my tombs in my bag. I walk out and take my tent down and put it in my bag as well. It folded up quite nicely. Virion was passing out tea in flasks and some bread, so I'm guessing he was on breakfast duty. I take the food gratefully and eat it alone and quietly. The tea was remarkable! I'd have to praise Virion for it later. I scarf down the bread the put the empty flask in my bag. Who knows when you might need a flask?

Everyone was about ready and I walk up beside Lissa, who Stahl was talking to. I noticed that he had been talking to her quite a bit recently. It was sweet. Chrom soon came out and went in front. He announced that we would be taking off then started the walk to Ferox. Frederick rode ahead once again, picking up pebbles and such. Everyone fell back to their talking partners. Once again, I walked alone. I eventually pulled ahead of even Chrom, lost in my thoughts to realize. It was the sound of a horse snorting that caught my attention and I look up to see a pegasus only a few feet away from me.

"Well, what do we have here?" I say, looking at the animal.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lissa said, walking up beside me.

"It's a pegasus, all right. I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here..." Chrom said, walking up to the magnificent creature. It reared up as he approached and gave a fierce whinny. My eyes shot to Chrom in concern. He should get away from it!

"WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!" Chrom said, putting his hands up and taking a step back.

"Captain, one moment!" A voice called. Sumia ran up…only to trip and fall on her face before getting back up again, her face bright red.

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?" Chrom asks, looking at her with concern.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Sumia trails off and sighs, pressing her palm to her forehead.

"Well, come no closer. This beast is crazed!" Chrom exclaimed, turning back to the pegasus.

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this!" Sumia said in determination. She walked right up to the beast despite Chrom's protests. She gently reached her hand out to the animal.

"Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." Sumia coaxed, resting her hand on the pegasus's nose gently.

"How did she calm it so quickly?" I thought aloud to myself, watching her in amazement.

"That's incredible, Sumia!" Lissa exclaimed, her eyes and voice bright.

"I've never seen anything like it…" Chrom said, an amazed look in his eyes.

"Oh, it's...it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess." Sumia said, her cheeks turning a light pink at all the praise and attention.

"I should say so!" Chrom chuckles, smiling at her warmly. I narrow my eyes slightly. He treated Sumia different than me. Was she what he thought of as a lady? I quickly push the thought from my mind. It didn't matter.

"You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able." Sumia said, stroking the pegasus's muzzle lightly.

"We can make time to wait for you." Chrom said with concern. I grit my teeth. We were on a precise schedule. We could not make time if we wanted to get to Ferox on time!

"Thank you, Captain. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger." Sumia said and I nod. Good. At least this girl has more sense than Chrom seems to have.

"Right, then. Be safe, Sumia." Chrom says to her before gesturing the rest of the Shepherds to go along.

"As you command, sir." Sumia said and Chrom gave her a warm smile before walking ahead, and leaving me with an unhappy feeling in my chest at their friendly exchange. Dismissing the feeling, I walk beside Chrom and he glances over.

"You ok? You seem upset." He says, looking at me curiously and with concern.

"Fine. I'm fine. I am simply in thought. That's all." I say to him, staring straight ahead just in case my eyes may give away my feelings.

"Uh, right. I hope Sumia will be ok. I hate leaving her alone…" Chrom says, trailing off.

"Yes. Leaving Sumia was quite the hard decision." I respond emotionlessly.


	5. Chapter 4: Warrior Realm

Chapter 4: Warrior Realm

Chrom

Isannah was acting weird. That was the first thing I noticed after we left Sumia with the injured pegasus. The black haired tactician had a frown tugging on her lips and a hard, but vacant, edge to her eyes. She was obviously in thought, but about what, I had no idea. It bothered me. Was she still upset about yesterday? I flinch at the thought of that. Everything came out completely wrong. Now she probably thought I didn't think she was pretty…but in reality I thought she was beautiful. I didn't care if she was a "lady" or not. I truly just didn't think she cared about beauty. My thoughts were mostly around her being similar to how Sully thought. Instead, Isannah took it as an insult. I hold back a sigh then look ahead.

The air was starting to become frigid. Small patches of snow began to appear on the grass, which crunched underfoot from being frozen. Regna Ferox was getting close. In fact, far out in the distance, a large wall could be seen. That was our destination. A small gust of wind blew across the snow covered plain and I hold back a shiver. The part of Ylisse that Ylisstol was a part of was completely different to this part, which was weird, considering they weren't too far from each other. However, the trip had mostly been an uphill march. We were in the outskirts of a mountain range. The mountains rose up over on Ragna Ferox's side.

Frederick galloped back and reported that no Risen were seen up ahead. I relax at the news. That was good. I didn't want to look weak or tired in front of the Khans. Lissa soon came up, clutching her arms tightly across her chest. Her small, delicate body was trembling from the cold.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" She chattered, looking up at the knight.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind." He said, steering Nyreen over by her. Lissa stood close to the horse as Fredrick instructed.

"So this is the fortress?" Isannah said quietly, looking towards the nearing building in the distance. It was the first thing she said after the conversation we had when I made the decision to leave Sumia. Happy to hear her voice, I answer immediately.

"Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox." I say to her almost a little too energetically. Isannah looked over at me with a blink of surprise at my energy.

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy." Frederick says, tearing my attention away from Isannah and to him. I frown at what he said but nod seriously.

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best." I say to him then turn around, walking backwards, but facing the Shepherds, "Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse." I say to them and saw everyone nod with serious faces. I turn back to the front and look over at Isannah, disappointed to see that she was looking straight ahead with the vacant look she has worn for the walk.

As the Longfort got closer, I sent Frederick forward to scout once again, just to be on the safe side. I even got Isannah to recommend it as a good idea as well. Lissa fled to Stahl, who was the closest person on a horse, and walked next to him. Stahl seemed happy to have his horse keep the cold air from freezing her.

The air was almost tense between me and Isannah, and I hated it. I couldn't do it anymore, and perhaps neither could she, because we looked over at each other at the same time. Seeming to be caught off guard, her rich green eyes widen before she gives a warm smile that melted the tension that had been in the air.

"Sorry I've been so out of it, Chrom. It was just now that I realized my manners have been rude. I apologize." She said and I return a smile to her, relieved.

"It's fine, Isannah. Truthfully, I was scared it was about yesterday," I say, my smile falling and I looked away and out in the distance, "You never gave me a chance to explain myself. You always cut me off. The thing is, I know what I said had bothered you, and I don't want you to continue thinking that I meant it to insult. That is far from the truth." I say and I felt a small, light brush against my arm. I look over, meeting her dark green eyes. Her fingertips were lightly touching my arm and she moved them away.

"Chrom. Don't worry about yesterday. Truly, everything is good right now. I'm not mad any longer. Besides, I can't stay mad at you. Frederick might suspect something, right?" She said with a wink and teasing smile at the end. Despite wanting to be serious, I crack a small smile.

"I suppose you are right. But I want to clear something up. Isannah, I think that you are actually very-" I was saying when Frederick came up and cut me off.

"Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard is mobilizing." Frederick said. I frown and look over at him.

"What?! Why?" I exclaim, narrowing my eyes. Why would they be on the offense?

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy? Loath as I am to trust her, Isannah might offer some valuable insight in this..." Frederick said, looking over at her and I follow his gaze.

"Indeed, she IS our tactician, after all. So, Isannah? What do you suggest?" I ask, looking at her expectantly. She frowned then studied the upcoming fort. Our conversation was forgotten.

"Hmmm, Regna Ferox is Ylisse's ally, so we will not kill the guards if possible, but simply render them unconscious. I believe everyone should go into the battle, due to the fact that we aren't killing while they may try to kill us. That will be challenging. Having as much help from one another would prove to benefit us in the long run." She said and I nod. What she said made sense.

"Frederick, any objections?" I ask, looking over at him. He tilted his head slightly before shaking it.

"The plan sounds just fine, Milord." He says and I nod, pleased.

"Good. Then we shall do just that. Thank you, Isannah." I say to her and she gives a small smile.

Frederick stayed by my side for the rest of the walk to the fort. However, Isannah kept glancing at me with a gaze filled with curiosity and question. I guess what I had been about to say hadn't been forgotten. I couldn't believe I had almost told her that I thought she was very beautiful. It was like a moment of not thinking and just saying. It wasn't like I had feelings for Isannah. We were simply friends, and besides, having a relationship with my master tactician or any Shepherd really, would be inappropriate. I had to focus on the well being of everyone and not just some girl. I didn't like her that way...and yet I had been about to say those words to her. What I felt was confusing me. Leading her on was the last thing I wanted to do.

Due to me being lost in my thoughts, the fort came up faster than I was anticipating. Before I knew it, we were upon the walls that separated Ylisse and Regna Ferox. I walk towards the closed gate.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A feminine voice shouted out. I stop in my tracks and hold my hand out for everyone to follow suit. I look up and see a girl with short light sandy brown hair standing at the top of the gate and dressed in full armor.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" I call, my voice strong and full of the authority and confidence of a prince and commander. I begin to walk forward once again.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" She shouted threateningly. Feroxi men at the gate's opening pointed their lances at us. I stop once again, narrowing my eyes.

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." Frederick called calmly.

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" The woman replied coldly, crossing her arms over her chest. Could she not see the brand of the Exalt on my shoulder?! Perhaps she was too high up to see it.

"B-brigand? Now see here—" Frederick said, surprise coating his words at the accusation.

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand." The Feroxi woman said viciously.

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the Exalt's own blood!" Frederick said angrily, furrowing his eyebrows at her accusation of us being imposters.

"Ha! Yes, indeed—and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm...then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!" She shouted strongly and in a challenging voice.

"Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all... Please, good lady! If you'd just listen—" I say, desperate to avoid a battle as much as possible.

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!" She shouted, sweeping her arm.

About seven archers train their arrows at me and let them fly. My eyes widen and I brace myself for the impact of them when instead, a blur flew in front of me. A…pegasus? I quickly hopped on and the animal and it flew into the air at top speeds, saving my life. I blink in surprise then look at the person in front of me.

"Sumia...?" I say in surprise. The brown haired pegasus knight looked over her shoulder at me.

"Better hold on tight, Captain. Could get bumpy." She said, facing ahead once again.

"Uh...right." I reply then look at her in wonder. Wow. Sumia saved my life. A small smile played on my lips before I shift my gaze over. Archers were aiming at the pegasus, making me remember we were now in the middle of a battle.

"You'll be fine." Sumia said, probably not noticing the archers.

"Sumia!" I say sharply, getting her to look over. She spots the archers then frowns seriously.

"Right!" She says firmly with a nod, then steered the pegasus sharply down, missing the arrows that flew at us.

When we land, the men who had been at the gate were lying unconscious on the ground. I hop off the pegasus and Isannah rushes up, her eyes filled with worry. She almost looked frantic, which took me slightly by surprise. It made me think when she had almost died during that battle from yesterday. I had felt utter despair when the axe was going down at her. It scared the living hell out of me. Now we seemed to have switched sides.

"Chrom! Are you ok? Were you hit?" She asks, her green eyes wide as she looked me over.

"I'm fine. Thanks to Sumia." I say with a smile and look over at the pretty brown haired pegasus knight.

"Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time." Sumia said with a small bit of pink flushing on her cheeks.

"That goes double for me, Sumia! And this—is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?!" I ask, my eyes wide as I looked at the calm, grazing beast.

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? ...Once you really get to know her..." Sumia said with a shy smile. I look at her, my eyes softening. She looked really cute like that.

"Well, many thanks to you both." I say with a warm smile her way.

"I think the pegasus is blushing!" Lissa chimed in, laughing.

"And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!" Frederick snapped and I thought I heard Isannah grumble in agreement but I couldn't be sure.

"Chrom, they're coming!" Isannah said fiercely, causing me to look over quickly. More Feroxi men were running our way.

"All right. The Feroxi way it is!" I say with a frown then draw Falchion. Isannah gets to my side and we rush forward. Sully, Frederick and Stahl rushed forward on their steeds.

"Remember! Do not kill them!" I call then parry an attack from a Feroxi swordsman. Isannah slammed the hilt of her steel sword into his head and the man crumpled to the ground. I nod to her then run forward again.

I glance around, seeing everyone pairing up and knocking the knights unconscious. It wasn't as easy as it sounded though. The Feroxi soldiers were going for the kill. I see an archer point an arrow at Sumia when she was in the middle of a fight with another soldier.

"SUMIA!" I shout and Isannah spun, sticking her hand out. Thunder blasts from her hand and struck the archer away.

"I thought you said no killing?" I say, looking at her in surprise.

"He shouldn't be killed. Besides, I just saved your girlfriend. Be thankful." She huffed and my cheeks flush.

"G-Girlfriend?! Sumia is nothing of the sort!" I exclaim and she smirks and looks over at me, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh-huh," She muses, obviously not believing me, "Let's just stick to the fight, lover boy." She says with a mocking grin and I sigh in exasperation.

We go through the fight, Isannah and I making a perfect team. We barely had any injuries. The wall had one staircase on each side of the gate. That was where the soldiers were coming from. If we managed to get up there, then we could end this fight by beating the woman who is in charge of the guard. Another wave of Feroxi came down the stairs and Isannah sighs.

"They just keep coming. We need to get up those stairs." She says and I nod in agreement.

"After we defeat this next group, I say we make a run for it and try to get up there." I say.

"Ok, but we should take another Shepherd with us. Seeing the vast amount of soldiers in this guard, we wouldn't stand much of a chance if it was just us." She says.

Three soldiers come our way and I get into a ready stance. Isannah does the same. They come up and I parry the attack of both swordsman with Falchion. Good thing it was such a long blade. Isannah parried the man with the axe then kicked him in the stomach. I throw the two swordsman off and grab one by the arm and pull him forward. I smash my elbow into his head and he falls to the ground and I face off against the other swordsman. I heard a grunt and a thud. Looks like Isannah got the axe wielder. I dodge the next slash and ram my shoulder into the man, making him stumble back. I hold Falchion in my right had then punch the guy, knocking him out. I suddenly get an odd feeling.

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched...?" I say lowly, looking around. Isannah frowned at my words as well.

"Um, sir? ...Sir! Right here, sir!" A vastly familiar voice said and I narrow my eyes.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I demand, gripping Falchion at the ready.

"I'm standing in plain sight, sir. Right he—" The voice says and a man with dark brown hair and wearing full body armor, shield and a lance seemed to suddenly pop up out of nowhere. Isannah and I both jumped back, startled.

"BWAAAH! Oh! I-is that you, Kellam? When did you arrive?" I ask in surprise, not recalling seeing or hearing him this entire trip.

"...The same time as you. I've been with you all along. Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honor, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I—" Kellam says with a troubled expression on his face. He was here the entire time?

"Of course, Kellam. Forgive me. You're just so...quiet, I completely—" I say but the he cut me off.

"Quite all right, sir, quite all right. I've been told I'm easy to miss." Kellam sighed but gave a friendly smile.

"At least the Feroxi didn't find you." I point out to him, seeing that his armor had no scratches on it.

"I've been calling to you and waving my arms for several minutes... I don't think they've so much as glanced this way." He said with a downcast expression crossing over his face.

"You almost sound disappointed." I say to him and he looked up at me.

"Well, I just... I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye out from now on?" Kellam said with a hopeful expression that made me feel guilty. Everyone tended to not see Kellam or forget about him. He must get lonely.

"Of course I will." I say to him with a nod.

"Actually, Kellam. You're armor is hard to penetrate or get past. Would you clear a path up the staircase over there for Chrom and I?" Isannah asked and he looked over at her and thought for a second before nodding.

"Of course!" He said firmly, a determined light coming into his eyes.

Kellam put his lance out and charged up the stairs, even though no one was there at the moment. I look away from Kellam to see Isannah bending over the unconscious men by us and going through their pockets. I look at her oddly.

"What are you doing?" I ask and she gives a small laugh.

"Looking for a key." She replies.

"For what?" I ask, furrowing my brow.

"Sir! There is a locked door at the top!" Kellam called out and I sigh, feeling dense.

"For that." Isannah chuckled then pulled a key out from the man she was searching.

"Aha! Maybe this one shall work!" She said brightly before running up the stairs. I quickly follow her. Kellam was waiting at the top, shifting nervously.

"Kellam, try this key to open the door." Isannah says then rejoins me at my side. He nodded then put the key through the keyhole and turned it. A click echoed from the door and Isannah's face shone triumphantly. "Alright, open the door and get ready to fight! This will be finished with soon!" She said enthusiastically.

Kellam does as she says and bursts the door open then ran out, but his run was more like a slow jog. All that armor he wore made him slow. Isannah caught me arm and pulled me to the wall so the soldiers couldn't see us as they charged Kellam, who easily faced off against them. She peers back over then gestures me forward. About three Feroxi soldiers were being distracted by Kellam. The others were going down the other staircase. The woman in charge of the guard whirls around and frowns when she sees us.

"Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!" She says fiercely. She wore armor similar to Kellam's. The woman lowered her lance then charged forward. Isannah and I easily dodged it and Isannah looked to me.

"Your sword won't do much damage. Let me weaken her armor first!" She called before using her magic.

Her attacks hit hard against the woman's armor. I could see it denting and weakening. I was soon forgotten about and Isannah became the main enemy. I rushed forward and deflected a stab from the woman's lance. She grits her teeth and worry shone in her eyes. I then strike with the hilt of Falchion, hitting hard against the chest plate. The Feroxi guard stumbled back before falling to the ground and I press the tip of Falchion against her throat. She looked upon the blade, her eyes widening and then they travelled to my right shoulder where the Mark of the Exalt was.

"Then your claims were...true..." She says hoarsely, looking embarrassed. I take Falchion away and sheathe my blade. She gets to her feet then quickly goes to the edge of the wall. "Feroxi stop the battle! This is the true Prince Chrom of Ylisse!" She shouts. Right away, fighting ceased and she turned back to me. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally." She said to me and I nod to her.

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." I say to her. "Oh, may I have your name?" I ask before she leaves.

"Raimi, sire." She said to me before disappearing.

"Amazing. Her whole demeanor changed." Isannah said, raising her eyebrows with a small smile.

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..." Frederick said as he galloped up with a scowl. Stahl rode up with Lissa behind him. She hopped off the horse and thanked Stahl before turning to me.

"So can we get going, Chrom?" She asks impatiently. That's my sister.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer." I say with a frown before walking after Raimi with Isannah at my side.


	6. Chapter 5: Two Falchions

Chapter 5: Two Falchions

Chrom

Raimi led Isannah, Lissa and I into a large, long room. I had left everyone else just out the door. It took quite a bit of arguing with Frederick, but Isannah had been the one to talk him into it.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the Khan." Raimi announced, coming to a stop and turning around to face the three of us. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she looked at us professionally.

"Of course." I nod to her and Raimi turned around and walked off.

I gaze around the room, studying it. I had never been inside Castle Ferox. A scarlet carpet ran down the center of the floor. Pillars rose from the ground and supported the high ceiling. The walls were made of brown stone and the part of the floor you could see was black marble. Black, full armored figures were set up along the wall. Banners with Regna Ferox's symbol hung from the ceiling as well. The place really was impressive.

"The khan is away?" Isannah asked, looking over once the large doors Raimi exited from clanged shut. The sound echoed around the room and the sweet sound of my Tactician's voice joined it.

"Out training, I'd wager. The Khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics." I say and Isannah looks over at me with a huff but a goofy smile

"A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now… A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh..." She giggled and I crack a smile, then chuckle myself. I looked over at her shining face. Her rich green eyes sparkled and her hand was near her mouth from her giggle. I never thought I would ever hear Isannah _giggle._

"Am I now? ...Please, do go on!" A feminine voice rang out. A heavy set of doors clanged shut behind her and filled the room with the sound. A dark skinned woman with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail walked up, her cape billowing behind her. Her strides were meaningful and resembled that of a predator stalking its prey.

"Huh?" Isannah said, looking taken aback. Her cheeks turn a bright red.

"You're the—?! Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?" I say, rubbing the back of my head, my own cheeks flushing faintly, but not nearly as dark as Isannah's. However, I quickly regain my composure, and lower my hand to my side and vanquishing the pink staining my cheeks. My face shifts into a professional and proper expression. Even Isannah quickly regains her composure and straightens, clasping her hands behind her back.

"One of them, yes—the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox." She said, spreading her arms wide and giving a small smile.

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?" I say to her, my voice turning serious at the mention of the false Ylisseans.

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours." Flavia said with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest. I grit my teeth, anger rising in me.

"Damn them!" I say harshly then realize what I said and whose presence I am in,  
"I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put." I say, quite embarrassed for my behavior. Lissa looked absolutely horrified at what I said. Isannah gave a small smirk at what I said and flickered her eyes over to me. I glare at her playfully then secretly punch her lightly. Her smirk became and smile and we return our eyes to Flavia, who had tilted her head back and gave a laugh.

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech." She said with a grin.

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards..." I say, returning a smile. Flavia looked amused then laughed once again.

"...Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already." She said with admiration that was full of respect, "I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse." She sighed, turning serious once again.

"What?! Why not?!" Lissa exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I lack the authority." Flavia said with a sigh.

"Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?" I ask with a frown and cross my arms over my chest.

"As I said, I am ONE of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so..." Flavia trails off, shrugging her shoulders in a "what can I do" kind of way.

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" I ask, feeling disheartened. We _needed_ these reinforcements from Ferox.

"Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions." Flavia said, her lips curving into a sly smile and I stiffen slightly, wondering what she had planned.

"What does that have to do with us?" I ask shortly and she leaned on her right foot and crossed her arms over her chest. A smug look crossed over her features.

"The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance." She said and I frown, not liking the sound of this.

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions." I say lowly, studying the Khan.

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight—they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. ...That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make." Flavia said, looking at me expectantly but with a smug smile. She knew what my answer would be. Despite already deciding to go along with her plan, I meet Isannah's eyes to see what she thought. She didn't seem to like the idea either but gave a short nod of approval.

"There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel." I say to Flavia strongly, my face set in determination. The Shepherds would not lose this battle. I was sure of it.

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan." She said in delighted before she gave me a serious warning. I frown but don't think much of it. I would not be defeated when the lives of my kingdom and my people were on the line. I follow Flavia as she walked towards the place the competition would be held. Lissa and Isannah flanked me silently.

"He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity." I say curtly.

"Well spoken again—I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!" Flavia exclaimed in what almost sounded like excitement. I look down with a frown, staring at the sand arena Flavia had led us to. Only one fight with a few of my most trusted Shepherds, and Ylisse will have a better chance of survival. I would not lose.

I look over at Isannah in frustration. It was the day of the tournament, and it started in only about an hour. We were still discussing who the team should be made up of. Only five, not including the champion, were allowed to participate. I believed it should be Isannah, Frederick, Sumia, Sully and Lissa. Isannah argued that it should be her, Frederick, Stahl, Sully and Lissa. I slam my hand down on the table.

"I'm the Champion in the fight, Isannah! Shouldn't I be the one picking my team? Besides, what do you have against Sumia? She's always been nice to you. Why would you not include her?" I say to her fiercely.

"No, because I'm your Tactician, Chrom! I know what I'm doing! As for Sumia, I have nothing against her. I simply just don't think she will do well in this fight. You need a group of your best fighters, and she is still inexperienced. I get that you have a thing for her, but think rationally, Chrom!" Isannah said more calmly and level than I thought she would. The girl was stubborn as hell and had a relatively short temper. Her actions caught me slightly by surprise but not by much.

"Both are not true. First off, Sumia and I are simply friends. Nothing romantic is going on. As for her fighting experience, she has proven herself strong in battle during this journey. I have faith in her skills. Also, don't tell me you don't have anything against her. Anytime I bring her up, you get all closed off and cold. What's going on, Isannah?" I ask, ending my rant with a sigh. Isannah stared at me for a moment before averting her eyes.

"Truly Chrom, I don't know. I really don't have anything against her. I think she is a loyal, strong and great friend and person. Why I get so worked up whenever you talk about her, I have no idea. However, this battle is for the future of Ylisse. It must be won at all costs, but the battle won't be easy. More experienced fighters would be a better option in this case. You are the prince and commander though, so this is up to you in the long run." She said to me seriously, not even bringing up the whole "romance" thing that is apparently going on.

I bite my lip and look down at the sketch of the arena and placements Isannah and I had drawn. A question mark remained in the position Sumia or Stahl would take. I frown deeply as I thought about who should take the place. Isannah had a point here. Stahl was much more experienced in battle and an all around better fighter than Sumia was. He was the obvious choice. So why couldn't I bear the thought of Sumia not fighting in this battle beside me? I had the same feeling towards Isannah. I may be the prince of Ylisse and the commander of the Shepherds, but I did need to listen to my tactician. She was correct. I look back up and over at her.

"You are right as always, Isannah. This shouldn't even have been an argument. Stahl is the obvious choice. I was being illogical. Thank you." I say to her with a smile and she gives a relieved looking smile back.

"It's no problem. Would you like me to inform the others to get ready?" She asks and I nod.

"That would be great." I say to her and she nods to me before turning on her heel and walking off. I watch her go then look back down at the sketch and placement. We hadn't talked through many strategies since we didn't know who this last person would be. My mind wandered to the other Champion leader. They were as good as me in battle? I hadn't been beaten in a sword fight for a while. This could get interesting. I was still thinking about fighting when someone tapped their fingers on my arm.

"Isannah!" I say quickly, turning towards the person. It was Sumia and I give an apologetic smile, "Ah, sorry. I was expecting Isannah. Is everything ok, Sumia?" I ask her and she stares at me for a second before quickly breaking into a wide smile.

"Um, yup! Everything is a-ok! You were expecting Isannah? What for? Are you ready for that fight, Captain?" She said really fast, so it all sounded like one big sentence.

"Well...she went out to go tell the people accompanying me in this upcoming fight to get themselves prepared for battle. She is going to come back and we will then discuss strategies. And…I believe I am ready for the fight." I say to her calmly.

"W-Wait. She hasn't come up to me. Does this mean I am not going to be in this fight?" She said, alarm seeming to flash in her eyes. I hold back a wince. She wasn't going to like this.

"We agreed that…only the Shepherds with the most fighting experience should be put into this fight. I'm sorry, Sumia, but I don't want to risk the possibility of you being killed. I'll need you for another day." I say to her and Sumia looks away, sadness in her eyes.

"But Captain, I'm sure I could do this fight. I'm positive!" She said her last sentence with a burst of determination and looked at me fiercely, "Please let me fight at your side!" She exclaimed, grabbing my wrist. I was startled at her contact and intense proclamation. I looked into her blazing brown eyes.

"S-Sumia…" I say softly.

"Chrom, I need to tell you something. I'm completely in-" Sumia says, coming closer to me when Isannah burst in.

"Chrom I-….oh." She said, looking between me and Sumia. Her face became unreadable and she looked down. "I….see what's going on. I'll be going now." She squeaked then fled. My eyes widen. Before I knew what was going on, I tore after Isannah, leaving Sumia standing where she was. I sprint after my Tactician, my heart racing for some reason. Someone grabs my arm and I glance behind me, seeing Frederick.

"Milord, why are you-" He started to say but I jerk my arm out of his grasp and return to running after Isannah down the corridors of Castle Ferox. I see a whirl of black go around a corner and take off after it. I look over and see a small balcony. There was Isannah, looking out at the snowy mountain view. Snowflakes clung to her pitch black hair and she was leaning her arms on the railing. I slowly walk up and beside her.

"It's a beautiful view." I say quietly and she sucked in a deep breath then nodded.

"Yes. Quite. You should take Sumia out here. She would enjoy it." Isannah said quietly looking up at me and forcing a smile. I wince slightly.

"Look. That was a misunderstanding. I don't have those kinds of feelings for Sumia. She was upset about the fact she wouldn't be participating in the fight. You walked in at an….inconvenient time." I say to her and she seemed to relax at that.

"So…you two aren't…" She made a hand gesture of twining her fingers together and I laugh.

"Nope." I say and she smiles and gives a soft blush.

"Hell, that's embarrassing. I was feeling really awkward! I mean, I thought I ran into you proposing or something and I ruined the moment! Haha! Talk about an overreaction! Sorry about that, Chrom." She said brightly and I smile, but a small twinge of disappointment seemed to spark in my chest. Why, I wasn't sure. I didn't know if I believed her story. Her reaction didn't seem to be embarrassment…but I let it slide. I was probably just imagining it.

"So, is everyone getting ready?" I ask and she nods, turning back into her serious set of mind that she had during these kinds of talks.

"Yes. All have been notified and should be ready at any time." She replied and I nod then turn towards the view once again.

It was then that I truly realized the cold breeze in the air and the true magnificence of the view in front of me. The snow capped mountains out in the distance merged with the blue-gray sky. Snowflakes swirled in the air and clung to my blue hair and eyelashes. My cape billowed behind me slightly and I close my eyes as a small breeze ruffled my hair. This could be the last time I experienced something like this. The battle would determine that.

I reopen my eyes then look over at Isannah and caught my breath, taken off-guard at how beautiful she looked. Her face was tilted up and her eyes were closed. Her cheeks were a light rosy color from the cold and her lips were upturned in a small, peaceful smile. Her black hair blew gently behind her. The snowflakes were startlingly white against her dark hair, making them look almost like stars. When her eyes opened slightly, the dark rich emerald green of her irises were stunning against the colors of black, gray and white. Isannah's eyes flickered over to me and her own eyes widen in an almost startled way. I smile at her warmly in response and her eyes soften and she returned the smile.

"MILORD! It's time for the battle!" Frederick shouted and I blink, seeming to come out of a trance.

"You ready?" I ask Isannah and she nods.

"Of course. Let us go." She says and we take off down the hall as if nothing had happened. My mind wanted to linger on the moment but I wouldn't let it. I had to be focused on this fight. Sumia was nowhere to be seen. Vaike, Virion, Maribelle and Miriel had come to offer me, Isannah, Frederick, Sully, Stahl and Lissa luck. I lead my Shepherds down towards the arena. Flavia meets us at the entrance and grins widely at me.

"Knock'em on their asses." She says before opening the gate.

I walk out with everyone behind me. The other Champion's soldiers were waiting in position, but the Champion himself was nowhere to be seen at the moment. It was then I remembered that Isannah and I had forgotten to talk about strategies. I look over at her and she was grim, but calculating. I knew that look. She was creating strategies herself at the moment. Good. I look forward once again. A figure walked out of the opposite gate and my eyes harden as I watched them take their position.

"Chrom! Look!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I see him," I say lowly. It was the man who had saved Lissa and fought against the Risen when I was first acquainted with them, "Marth! One question, before we begin?" I call to him. That mask was still in place over his face, hiding his facial features. Marth seemed to be looking at me though. He remained silent and gave me no answer.

"...Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!" I exclaim, drawing Falchion and pointing it at him. My other Shepherds drew their own weapons.

I walk towards the center of the arena. Flavia had mentioned to me that the Champions had to fight one on one while the others had to face each other. If the Champion and his army was beaten, the Khan with the victor would gain control. If the Champion was killed but his army still won and even accomplished in killing the other Champion, the Khan with the winning army won.

Marth walked forwards and drew his sword. My eyes narrowed in disbelief. How was this possible? His sword was Falchion as well, except there is only one Falchion known to exist in this world, and it belonged to me and was resting in my own hands.

"Where did you get that?" I ask lowly, glaring at Marth, "There is no way…" I mutter under my breath.

"Let us fight with honor. May the best soldier win!" He said instead of answering my question then charged forward. I run forward as well, gripping Falchion at the ready. The Shepherds and Marth's group charged into fight as well.

Marth and I clash blades before it becomes a fast sword battle. I grit my teeth in frustration. It was like he knew my exact move before I even did it. I manage to elbow him in the side then I backed up and jumped up high, before flipping forward repeatedly, swinging my sword down at a startling speed. It was like he had been expecting it though, and he brought his own Falchion up and parried it. My eyes widen in surprise and the impact throws me back. Then Marth does the _same exact move_. I parry it as well and Marth skidded backwards. We both let out a battle cry then sprinted forward, our swords out in the same attack once again. I breathe heavily but spin around and meet Marth's blade as he brought it down. It was a nice recovery the swordsman had.

"Tell me—Who taught you to fight like that?" I demanded, striking with an upward slash. Marth sprang backwards then ran forwards, both hands on the hilt. He slashed it at me and I parry.

"MY FATHER!" He shouted and we sprang back at the same time. We circled each other, both of us breathing hard. How was I supposed to kill someone who seemed to know my every single move? I would have to try something I don't usually do if I wanted to defeat this opponent.

"Who is your father?" I ask, eyeing him and his movements as I did.

"I've said enough for one day, sir." He replied lowly, twirling Falchion in his hand.

"Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you." I say to him seriously, gripping Falchion tighter as I began to get ready for my next move. I had the urge to see how my Shepherds had done but I needed to remain focused on this battle.

"Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance..." Marth mused with a small chuckle before looking at me again, "We shall see who shames who!" He said fiercely then sprinted forward with his sword to the side for another side slash.

I had been expecting that. I smile then dodge to the side, causing Marth to force himself to a skidded stop. The momentum of the stop made him come to a complete stop, leaving him vulnerable. I leap at the chance and I slam the hilt of my sword against his head, making him fall to the ground and on his back. I kick Marth's Falchion away then place the tip of my own Falchion up against his throat.

"Impressive...if not surprising..." He huffed. I nod respectfully then sheath my blade and stick my hand out.

"You are a great fighter. This is not the end you should meet." I say and he gave the smallest of smiles then took my hand and got to his feet. I step back as my Shepherds came up excitedly. Everyone, to my relief, was alive. When I looked back over to see Marth, he had disappeared. Flavia walked up with a bright smirk like smile.

"Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." Flavia said, spreading her arms out with a grin.

"Truly? Thank you, East-Khan." I say to her with a nod of my head.

"I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" She said loudly and almost with a boasting like manner. She spins around and strides towards the Arena's exit with a new air of authority.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it..." A gruff voice growled and I look over to see a burly, bald man with dark brown skin, a brown eye and an eye patch over his left eye walking towards me.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" I ask, stiffening slightly.

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man." He rumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood in front of me.

"What do you know about him?" I ask curiously. I might as well try to learn as much about Marth as I could. I relax my posture.

"You mean that "Marth"? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended." The West-Khan said with a grand sweep of his arm at the mention of Marth's departure. I frown and give a small sigh. What was up with that guy and leaving so silently and quickly?

"He's so dark and mysterious... " Lissa interjected with an affectionate sigh from my left side. I frown at that.

"Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan..." Isannah spoke up, stepping up to my left side. An amused smile was on her face as she looked at Lissa.

"Well, I mean, c'mon... He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?" Lissa said with a flutter of her eyelashes and in a dreamy like voice. I cross my arms over my chest as my protective side for my sister arises.

"And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!" I snap with a scowl on my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Stahl look just as unhappy about Lissa's new infatuation.

"Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding." My sister said quickly before looking away, her cheeks a little pink. Liar. I am about to call her out for it when Frederick intervenes.

"Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The Exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately." He said levelly and I force myself to relax and turn to him.

"Right as always, Frederick." I say, and then turn to my Shepherds. Out a bit in the background, Vaike, Miriel, Maribelle and Sumia were making their way towards us.

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you." The West-Khan said quickly before I could announce our leave. I turn my head towards him in question. A man with dark brown hair and a thin, but wicked looking, sword came up and stood beside the Khan without a word.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly." The Khan said, looking at Lon'qu, almost as if waiting for an answer. The former Champion simply clenched his jaw and remained silent.

"Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong..." Lissa said in surprise and approached the warrior, who gritted his teeth and backed up.

"Away woman!" He exclaimed and Lissa stopped, looking startled. Her eyes were wide and innocent looking.

"Hey! Wh-What did I say?!" She burst out, stepping back from the warrior. The West-Khan burst into laughter.

"Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause." He said with a wide grin.

"You're certain about this?" I ask, looking at Lon'qu. He looked like an amazing warrior. He would be a big loss to Regna Ferox.

"Yes, yes. He's your man now," The West-Khan said with a flicking motion of his hand.

"And Lon'qu? You have no objections?" I ask the warrior, who regarded me stonily and almost emotionlessly.

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." He replied roughly.

"...All right then. Welcome aboard." I say to him, slightly surprised by his response. He grunted in acknowledgment then stalked over to my side and hung back away from the women. As for Isannah, her eyes trailed him with an almost curious expression.

I turn to the West-Khan to thank him for his man, but he had already left. I gave a small shrug then turned towards everyone and announce our leave before leading out of the area and eventually out of Castle Ferox. Isannah walked beside me silently the whole time, sometimes glancing at Lon'qu at times with that same curious and interested expression. For some reason, I didn't like it. Some others were talking quietly amongst themselves, but other than that, it was very quiet. The Shepherds who fought at my side looked tired. I look over at Isannah once again, only to see her looking at Lon'qu once again.

"Why are you staring at him?" I ask in a hushed voice and she looked over, blinking almost in a startled manner.

"Hmmm? Oh. Um, well, I figured studying him may be beneficial to see what kind of sword he wields, his body structure and other things to try to work out a possible weak spot and also his strong points for future reference." She said to me and I raise an eyebrow.

"Ah, I see. So it has nothing to do with attraction of some sort?" I ask with a small, mocking smirk as her cheeks flush ever so faintly. Yet, I didn't want her to like this man, which was odd.

"How dare you make such an accusation? Of course it isn't attraction!?" She huffed haughtily, closing her eyes and tilting her head up as she crossed her arms over her chest. I chuckle softly at her reaction and she opened one eye then smiled warmly at me and nudged me with her elbow.

"Jerk." She teased and I grin.

"Stuck-up." I tease and nudge her back. She gave a soft laugh then looked forward with a happy and warm light in her eyes. Despite her bright demeanor, cracks of exhaustion leaked through and I frown. I had never seen Isannah so tired before.

I follow her gaze forward. The sun was beginning to set in the distance and the orange and yellow light reflected off of the slight snow underfoot. We had passed through Longfort just a little while ago. We would have to set up a one day camp very soon. Frederick, who had galloped ahead like always returned and slowed his horse into a walk beside me.

'Milord. I suggest we stop up in the plains that is just about a mile march from here. The troops are tired and look ready to collapse." He said and I look behind me. Sure enough, my comrades looked dead on their feet.

"Ah, yes. You are right, Frederick. We will stop in those plains and set up camp." I nod in approval.

Just then, Isannah stumbled and gave a soft gasp of surprise. I nimbly lunged forward and caught her around the waist to stop her from collapsing to the ground. I steady her, and was surprised when she didn't yell at me or something. I felt something sticky on my right hand and pull it away to see it covered in red. Her blood.

"Lissa, come up here please." I call lowly. Isannah wouldn't look at me. She simply stared ahead. Why wouldn't she get something like this healed?

"Frederick, please lead everyone else to the sight." I say and he nods then took charge quickly.

"What is it, Chrom? Oh…" She said quietly when she saw my bloodied hand.

"It's not mine. It's Isannah's. Can you heal her please?" I ask my sister and she nods with a determined look. Her staff shone faintly and Isannah glowed the same color slightly. She sighed in relief as Lissa's healing power recovered her strength and treated her probably bad wound.

"That should do it." Lissa chimed with pride. I give a small smile then look up at her.

"Thank you. Now, I'd wish to speak with her alone. I'll see you later, ok?" I say to her and Lissa nodded then walked off after the others. My gaze turned to Isannah. Silence stretched between us for a while before I finally spoke up.

"Why?" I ask her quietly. Isannah sighed softly then looked over.

"Lissa was exhausted from healing everyone else. I didn't want to weaken her too much or burden her. Maribelle doesn't like me all that much. I didn't think it was too bad of a wound. I'm sorry, Chrom." She said before getting to her feet. "Thank you for catching me." She added and I stand up next to her.

"Isannah, you need to remember that you are just as important as everyone else in the Shepherds. We need you. You are our Tactician. Your life and your survival is important, just like every other Shepherds' is. Why do you think less of yourself? Going up to Lissa and asking to be healed wouldn't have burdened her. You know that." I say to her and she looks at me before gazing at the ground.

"Being a Tactician, I understand the importance of everyone in battle. Losing just one person would be terrible. It would break up the formation and that position would be compromised, making the strategy more likely to fall apart. Not only that, but the death of a close friend would dishearten and depress many of the other Shepherds. Some might even fight too rashly, leading to the end of their life since revenge is clouding their better judgment. The survival of my comrades seems to be more important to me than the survival of myself, I suppose. I am not as close to everyone as they are to each other. Losing me seems to be the better option that losing anyone else." She murmured and I look at her a little stunned. She didn't think she was as important? I walk up to her and put my hands on her shoulders. She tilts her face up and trains those beautiful green eyes on me.

"We would fall apart without you as well, Isannah. If you died, it would dishearten the Shepherds as well. Your strategies and plans spark hope in lots of them. They have faith in you and your abilities. You just need to put faith in their abilities as well. You said that losing just one person would be terrible. Apply that to yourself as well, because it's true. Losing you wouldn't benefit anything or anyone. Remember that. Promise me you won't pull something like this again." I say to her seriously and softly, never breaking eye contact with her. She stayed silent for a moment before smiling.

"Sometimes I forget what a great person and leader you truly are, Chrom. Thank you. I promise." She says and I smile back before pulling away.

"We should catch up with the others." I say and she nods.

The two of us walked side by side silently, though the silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. The Shepherds could be seen up in the distance. They were starting to make the camp. My gaze shifted over to Isannah once again. A new determination seemed to have come over her. There almost seemed to be an extra bounce to her step. Seeing her this way made me happy.

I look back up towards the upcoming camp. The sun was now just a sliver in the sky and darkness was starting to arise. Isannah and I walk into the camp together and we help set up the rest of the tents, including our own. We both bid each other goodnight and I walk into my tent. Exhaustion settled over me as I walked in. I undo my weapons belt and set it to the ground. I take my cape off then quickly settle onto the ground and wall asleep.

I wake up early the next day. I get to my feet with a yawn and I grab my weapons belt and strap it onto my waist then also grab a spare pair of casual clothes. I walk out of the tent and looked around the camp. People were busy training and a delicious aroma came from somewhere, which meant Sully wasn't cooking.

Frederick and Sumia were talking a few paces away from my tent. Lissa and Stahl were also conversing but a little more out in the distance. I give a small smile before going to the men's bathing tent. Training would start soon and Frederick said he wanted me present to look over the Shepherd's current skills. I undress then soak in the warm water, letting myself relax. Of course I would attend. Especially since I wanted to see Lon'qu fight. I barely trained, not because I thought highly of myself, but because I'd rather help out other Shepherds any way I could.

After some nice long minutes passed, I reluctantly got out, dried off, and then dressed into the casual clothes I brought, which was just a simple short white tunic and brown breeches. It wasn't the clothes of a noble, but I didn't want to look like one anyways. Here, my rank didn't matter, and for that, I was happy. Frederick didn't like me wearing such clothes, but there was nothing he could really do about it. I dispose of the water I had bathed in before walking over by the make-shift training arena. Frederick almost immediately comes up.

"You are just one time, Milord! We have just begun sparring." He said, looking pleased. I smile at him then look around at the now fighting Shepherds. My eyes land on Isannah, who just happened to be paired up with Lon'qu. I watch closely and with interest as I wait for the first attack to be made.

"Well, Lon'qu. It looks like we're partners for today's training session. You'll go easy on me, won't you?" She said in a bright voice as she drew her sword. Lon'qu simply gave a grunt in response.

"...Was that a yes or a no? In any case, let's get on with it." She said, waving off his reaction like nothing happened.

I watch as Isannah sprang forward with her sword in grasp. Lon'qu didn't even draw his own sword, and simply dodged her attacks expertly and nimbly, which was very impressive since Isannah was pretty fast when it came to attacking. I watch with interest and even lean a bit forward. Lon'qu always kept quite a bit of distance between the two of them and had a concentrated look on his face. Isannah, who was smiling slightly, kept coming at him with different slashes, probably to see if he had a weak spot. She even swept her sword low, which he jumped over, and high, which he ducked then rolled back to avoid another attack that came quickly after. He was damn good. Finally giving up, Isannah stopped her assault, breathing slightly heavy.

"Ha! You're as good as they say..." She breathes and Lon'qu looks at her and takes a small step back.

"Thank you." He says simply.

"But not even bothering to draw your sword? It comes off as just a bit condescending." Isannah huffed and I give a small smile. Now he's in trouble. My eyes lingered down to a small basket of figs that was near Isannah.

"Swordplay is a man's pursuit. What does a woman know of-" Lon'qu says sharply when a fig flies towards his face. He gives a shout of surprise and narrowly dodges the fruit.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Isannah shouts as she chucked another fig at him. Lon'qu catches it and look at her like she was crazy.

"What in blazes are you doing, woman? Why are you...throwing...figs?!" He demanded, tossing the fig in his hand to the ground.

"If you can't get close to a foe, you must engage him at long range. Basic tactics, really! I'm surprised you'd be unfamiliar with them." Isannah mused with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest in a smug like way.

"Well, no matter. It's not as if you'll ever hit me with one..." He grumbled and my Tactician raised her eyebrows, her eyes glinting.

"Oooooh, that sounds like a challenge! All right, twinkle toes, dodge this! HIYA! HIYA! HIYA!" Isannah says then throws three figs in a row at him. I duck my head to hide my laughter.

"S-stop it! Don't come...any closer! Please...stop tossing...figs!" I heard Lon'qu shout along with the thud of figs hitting the ground. I glance up again to see the basket of figs was hovering beside Isannah while she tried to hit the Feroxi swordsman with one of the fruits.

"We have to...HIYA!...get close, to...HIYA!...train properly...HIYA!... Just a bit farther..." I heard Isannah say lowly to herself as she walked towards Lon'qu while attempting to pelt him with figs. He continued to dodge them.

"ARGH! I won't stand here to be pelted with fruit by a madwoman! I'm leaving!" He snaps angrily then runs off.

"Coward! Get back here!" Isannah shouts, narrowing her eyes then taking after him. I should probably go stop her from driving the poor man crazy. I watch her disappear and I laugh from the scene I had witnessed before me. I had never seen Isannah act like that before! For some reason, a small frown came over me. Why did she never act like that around me? Ever since Lon'qu arrived, she seemed interested in him, and I didn't like it. Could I be…jealous? I pull out of my thought as Frederick walked up and looked at the fig covered ground with a puzzled expression.

"Milord…why are there figs on the ground?" He asks, and I hold back the burst of laughter that threatened to come out.

"Well, Isannah did an all out fig assault against Lon'qu and then started chasing after him when he ran away." I say, managing to keep a straight face.

"A…fig assault?" Frederick repeated, looking astounded.

"It seems so, Frederick. I'll go get her to stop." I say with a smile then walk in the direction she had run off to, leaving Frederick looking utterly confused at what had happened.

It wasn't hard tracking Isannah. I just followed the trail of figs. I eventually found her sitting on a rock with an empty basket next to her. She was biting her lower lip and staring intently at the ground. Her elbows were resting on her knees and her hand was supporting her head. She was deep in thought. I noticed that she always bit her lower lip when she was thinking hard about something. The sunlight gave her pitch black hair an almost blue like gleam I hadn't noticed before. I walk up, but she doesn't take notice until I tap her on the shoulder. She gives a small jump and looks over before giving a stunning smile.

"Oh, good day, Chrom." She says and I smile.

"Good day, Isannah. May I ask why figs are everywhere in camp?" I say, even though I knew the answer already.

"That blasted Lon'qu wouldn't draw his sword during training then said I couldn't hit him with a fig. So I'm going to prove him wrong and successfully hit him!" She said with such fierce determination over such a little thing, I couldn't help but to chuckle. She looked over at me and flushed faintly.

"It's not funny! This is serious." She says and I manage to pull myself together then put on a straight face.

"Right, right. This fig assault is of dire importance." I say and she looked over at me before cracking a smile, which causes me to smile back.

"Oh, hush. No reason to be sarcastic." She laughs softly then studies me.

"Is something the matter?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No. You're just dressed differently." She says simply then lays back on the rock. I blink and frown in thought. Was being dressed as a commoner bad? Did she not like it?

"Is that odd?" I ask and she looks over then smiles warmly.

"Not at all. I like it. It comes across that you don't wish to be seen any more important than the next person." She says before turning her face back towards the sky and closing her eyes.

I think about what she says and give a small smile to myself. Her answer made me happy. I thought back to earlier when I seemed to be jealous and I gaze at Isannah. Was I falling in love with my master tactician? Earlier at Ferox, I had completely left Sumia mid-sentence simply because she had run out of the room. Then on the balcony, I couldn't stop looking at her. Even earlier, when battling the Risen and her life had been in danger, I had felt my heart stop when I thought she was going to die. I had never felt this way about someone before. It wasn't like I only liked her for her looks, I admired her personality, her strength…everything, really. We had been quick to become good friends. Could it really be that I-

"…Why are you staring at me?" Isannah's voice rang out, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, um, I was just lost in thought, is all." I say to her and she grinned.

"You lost in thought? Wow. I thought that was only me." She said and I chuckled softly.

"Seems not to be. Well, I'll see you around." I say, turning to go.

"Chrom?" She said as I did and I look over my shoulder. She looked almost shy and averted her eyes down.

"Um, if you aren't going to do anything important, I was wondering if you might want to join me on this rock. It's warm and surprisingly comfortable and relaxing." She said and my eyes widen slightly, finding that I would like nothing more than to do just that.

"Actually, yeah. That would be great. Thanks, Isannah." I say walking back over.

I climb up onto the rock and lie beside her. She smiles happily as she looks over at me then closes her eyes and tilts her face towards the sun. I smile as I look at her before doing the same. Even if I did like her, the feelings would just blow over. My master tactician and I coming together romantically couldn't work. We both knew that. Especially with what has been going on. These small feelings for the beautiful girl were just of the moment. They will pass and the two of us will continue to be best friends. While the thought seemed saddened me, I knew that was how it had to be.

Annoyance blazed in my eyes as I marched with the Shepherds towards Ylisstol. I couldn't stop glancing over at Isannah and Stahl, who were making friendly conversation. Usually, she came over and talked to me. This was the third guy to talk to her! First it was Virion, and I hadn't been entirely worried, since Virion flirted with all the girls. Then Vaike came up, and once again, I hadn't been too worried since it was, well, Vaike. Then he started getting her to laugh and smile and joke around, which had raised this unhappy, heavy feeling in my chest that still resided there now. When Vaike went away, Stahl came up next and was still talking with her. Actually, she was riding on his horse behind him. Her hands rested on his shoulders and they chatted nonchalantly.

"Milord? Are you ok? Something seems to be troubling you." Frederick said, making me tear my eyes away from them and over to him.

"Just fine." I mutter and he frowns.

"Milord, you can tell me what is bothering you. You trust me, do you not?" He asks with a furrowed brow and I sigh.

"Yes Frederick, I do trust you. I'm just tired is all." I say offering a faint smile. From the look on his face, I could tell he didn't believe me but he didn't pry any further, much to my relief.

So my feelings for Isannah hadn't lessened at all. In fact, they _grew_. Yesterday, both of us had dozed off on the rock, which had indeed been surprisingly comfortable. When I had woken up I had been on my right side. As for Isannah, she was on her side, facing me, and her forehead had been pressing against my chest lightly. A faint smile had shaped her lips as she slept. Her eyelashes had cast faint shadows over her cheeks, since the sun was now setting behind us. We had slept till evening.

One of my hands had been over one of hers. It had felt so small and delicate in my large, callused ones. I had run my thumb over her soft skin on the back of her hand before moving it and gently taking a strand of her black hair between my fingers. It was silky and pleasant to touch. Still half asleep, I had moved my hand to the back of her neck gently and brushed my fingertips over her skin before running my fingers through a small lock of her beautiful hair. That was when I had realized what I was doing.

I had pulled back quickly, my heart racing. At my movement, Isannah woke up with a cute little yawn. Immediately her cheeks had flushed since her forehead was against my chest and she quickly pulled back as well and sat up. Without her near me, my body had chilled slightly.

These events replayed in my mind and I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Perhaps, I was already in love with her. How could I have let myself fall in love?! I grit my teeth in frustration. This wasn't good. I sigh then open my eyes and look forward. I needed to stop thinking about this. Besides, Ylisstol was just up ahead. I could see the town. It was very close. Lissa came up beside me, looking unhappy as well.

"What's wrong with you, Lissa?" I ask, looking over and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing." She sighed. I glance over at Stahl and Isannah. Could it be that Lissa liked Stahl? No. No more thoughts about relationships. I was going to drive myself crazy. Maribelle announced that she was going to go to her nearby home in Themis then trotted off. I wasn't too worried about her. We were just outside the gates of Ylisstol, so she should be safe.

I walk into the town and towards the palace with the other Shepherds behind me. It looked like a regular day in the town. Some waved to the Shepherds as we passed. The palace came up quickly and the gates opened to us. Everyone but Isannah, Lissa and Frederick retreated to the Shepherd's Garrison. I walk with the others to where Emm was seated.

"Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Isannah, it's good to see you." My sister said cheerfully.

"It is good to see you too, Emm." I say with a calm smile. No matter what kind of bad mood I was in, she always brightened me up.

"How were things in Ferox?" She asks and I explain everything that happened. She seemed troubled by the fact that we had to fight more than once but nodded by the end of my explanation.

"...Then Regna Ferox will support Ylisse? Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice." She said with a gentle smile.

"You should see Ferox's warriors! Perhaps now our people will be safe from—" I was saying with a hint of excitement when the sudden arrival of Phila cut me off.

"Your Grace! M-milord! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!" She proclaimed quickly with an extremely troubled look.

"Phila! Slow down, please! What's happened?" Emmeryn says in concern, standing up. I look towards Phila, worry masking my face as well.

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter." Phila said urgently and I stiffen.

"B-but that would be...Maribelle! Chrom, we have to do something!" Lissa shrieked, turning to me with panicked eyes. I had let her go to Themis alone. I never should have let her leave.

"There's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this "insult.'" Phila added in and I grit my teeth angrily.

"And we're to believe a bastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" I say lowly, rage thundering in my voice.

"Peace, Chrom. We must keep our wits about us." Emm said to me calmly, but she had a serious expression on her face.

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!" I argue, refusing to calm down. This was unacceptable!

"I agree with the prince, Your Grace. We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences." Phila spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I understand your feelings, Chrom. Truly I do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the Halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Gangrel." Emmeryn said in a calm but firm voice. I sigh at her response. How did I know she would offer parley?

"Emm, no! You can't!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Please reconsider, Your Grace. He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!" Phila said, her eyes widening in concern.

"So either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die? No. I will not accept that." Emmeryn said with a frown as she gazed at each of us in turn.

"...Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow the pegasus knights to accompany you, though." Phila said, ducking her head in a bow to Emm.

"I'm going too. ...Someone has to save you from your good intentions." I huff unhappily, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!" Lissa said strongly. I look over at her in disdain, wanting to protest. I keep my mouth shut though. My sisters drove me to the brink of insanity with worry sometimes.

"As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine." My older sister said, closing her eyes and smiling softly.

I walk away right after. Isannah, Frederick and Lissa followed behind me. I would have to make the announcement to the Shepherds. No one talked as we made our way to the Garrison. I fling the door open and storm in. I wasn't happy about Emm's decision to go. I call the Shepherds together and they stand in front of me quietly. I explain the situation. Nods and murmurs go around when I finish and everyone grabs their stuff, already ready to go despite having just returned. I lead them all outside of the Garrison and turn to them.

"Well then? Is everyone ready to go? It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border." The door from the Shepherd's Garrison suddenly bursts open and a boy wearing a blue magician hat and cloak ran in. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. He clutched a few tombs to his chest. A bright smile played on his lips.

"Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?!" The young boy asked in fierce determination and excitement.

"Ricken? How did you... Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission." I say sternly, looking at him.

"But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!" Ricken burst out almost desperately.

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right? We're off, then. Be good." I say to him firmly before turning around. I walk off with the Shepherds towards the exit of Ylisstol.

"Be good"? Gods, how old does he think I am? ...Well, I'll show him just how good I can be!" I faintly hear Ricken and I frown deeply, hoping the boy wouldn't do anything reckless.


End file.
